<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We got Married! by xo_Ramat_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866318">We got Married!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo'>xo_Ramat_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idol Na Jaemin, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Relationships Are Really Minor, Smut, Swimmer Lee Jeno, We Got Married, a bit of angst, angst if you squint, bottom! Jaemin, but it's not much, but they move on from enemies quite quickly, i'm not touching any phobia, in this universe, it's obvious I don't know how to tag, no matter sexuality or gender, switching POVs, they're both little shits, top! jeno, we accept everyone, whipped for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Top swimmer, Lee Jeno and popular Idol, Na Jaemin are the new couple for the variety show Married Life. The two meet by chance, before the show starts, not knowing the other is their partner, and Jeno sees a side of Jaemin that puts him off the pop star. </p><p>When Jaemin turns up as his husband for the next few months, Jeno is not confident he can act the part in front of the cameras...Can he get away with faking his love for his TV husband?</p><p>Jaemin is suffering from a heartbreak himself and this show is more of a nuisance to him...will they be able to overcome their obstacles and both find true love within themselves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jieun| IU, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's me with another nomin fic!! I really hope this one receives a lot of love 💕 Married life is based on the show 'We got married.' my twitter is @jenosight if you want to talk or anything. Enjoy Reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin wakes up to the sound of the shower running. Groaning, he turns and feels the empty space next to him and sighs. Wooseok had promised to stay with him for the whole day and seeing as he’s taking a shower, his boyfriend probably leaving soon.</p><p>Jaemin stands from the bed, a small chill hitting his naked body so he pulls on a robe. The water turns off just as he’s tying the robe and Wooseok steps out of the shower shortly after, a towel wrapped around his waist and one rubbing his hair dry.</p><p>Wooseok is Jaemin’s boyfriend of three years and yet Jaemin still can’t believe a man as gorgeous as Wooseok is his. Jaemin pouts at him and Wooseok gives him a million-dollar smile.</p><p>“Did I wake you, gorgeous?”</p><p>“You promised you were going to stay with me today.” Jaemin says, watching his boyfriend open his closet. Wooseok has outfits he leaves here for when he stays over.</p><p>“I know, but the office called and they said it’s urgent.”</p><p>“This always happens.”</p><p>Wooseok walks towards Jaemin and pulls him into his arms. “I’m sorry baby. Why don’t we do something special for our anniversary next week?”</p><p>Jaemin smiles into his neck. “You remembered?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s our third year anniversary. I have something special planned.”</p><p>Jaemin pulls back slightly to look up at him. “Really? I can look forward to it?”</p><p>“Yes, you can.” Wooseok confirms and then places a chaste peck on his lips. “I have to go now though, I’ll call you later.”</p><p>Jaemin nods and lets him go. “Alright. Get dressed then.”</p><p>Wooseok leaves after a few minutes and Jaemin heads over to the living room. He feels a little growl in his stomach but takes out a chicken shake and some fruit. He has a photoshoot tomorrow, sadly so he can’t eat much. He settles in front of the couch and switches on the TV.</p><p>A sports channel is playing, a swimming match, Wooseok or his manager had probably left it there, Jaemin is about to change the channel when he notices one of the athletes is Korean, his name listed as Lee Jeno, and out of curiously Jaemin leaves it on. Lee Jeno turns out to be a really good swimmer, winning almost all the matches. He also is ridiculously handsome and has an innocent smile on his face that makes Jaemin want to cheer for him.</p><p>Jaemin finds himself getting so into it that he almost doesn’t hear the doorbell ring. He stands rather grudgingly to buzz the person in.</p><p>“What’s up?” Jaemin says as his manger comes in, back on the couch. His manager tuts and closes the door after him.</p><p>“I’ve told you to always ask who’s at the door before opening. What if I was a stalker?” Jaemin knows his manger means well but, he’s not in the mood to listen today.</p><p>“Today’s a free day for me, as it is for you, so why are you here?” Jaemin asks. Lee Jeno is starting a new race on the screen and is looking very hot while wet.</p><p>“We received an offer to cast you in <em>‘Married Life’</em>. The show where two strangers meet and get married the next day and have to live as a married couple for some of months.”</p><p>Jaemin finally looks away from the television. “I thought we were going to start thinking about my solo album? What do you mean <em>Married Life?”</em></p><p>Jaemin's manager sighs and takes a seat on the couch. “Yes, but this show is really popular lately and it’ll be good for you get more known. Show your cute and fun personality on tv and get every single person in the nation to fall in love with you. Your solo will be a confirmed success then.”</p><p>That made sense to Jaemin, but he’s still a bit bummed out that he’ll have to push back his solo one more time. “But I have a boyfriend. I don’t think Wooseok will like the idea of me pretending to be with someone else on camera.”</p><p>His manger raises a brow. “Wooseok doesn’t have a say in this. If you don’t want to do it that’s fine but don’t let your relationship hinder you from success.”</p><p>Jaemin turns back to the tv and sees that Lee Jeno has won the match. He’s celebrating with what seems to be his coach and has a huge smile on. He looks like a puppy. “Who will I be doing it with?”</p><p>His manger smiles, knowing Jaemin has more or less accepted to appear on the show. “You know I can’t tell you that,” He turns to the T.V and appears shocked for a mini second. “I didn’t know you watched sports?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t. Just this one time. Do you know Lee Jeno?”</p><p>“Does anyone not know Lee Jeno?” Jaemin gives him a confused look and he continues. “He’s a swimming prodigy, 1<sup>st</sup> in South Korea and the only Korean athlete to win a gold medal at this year’s World aquatic championships. He won a gold medal for every solo and almost every team competition he participated in.”</p><p>“He’s so cool.” Jaemin is amazed. He looks back at the tv, watching the swimmer bow to accept his medal, he also looks really young, about Jaemin’s age. How nice is it to achieve so much at such a young age?</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>That’s the end of the conversation and his manger leaves not too long after that. Jaemin spends the remaining day lying about, texting his friends, and then exercising late at night. He puts on a face mask before sleeping to prep his skin for tomorrow.</p><p>Jaemin arrives at the venue magazine cover shoot, the next day, with the other three members of his boy band, <em>BlackCode</em>. One of the best parts about being a celebrity to Jaemin is getting dressed up.</p><p>“I heard you’re getting cast for Married life?” One of his members, Youngjoon asks.</p><p>Jaemin nods. “Yeah, I thought it might be fun so I agreed.”</p><p>“Isn’t it great to be the popular one? The rest of us barely have any work.” Hyejun, the oldest says and the atmosphere runs cold. <em>BlackCode</em> has been a group for six years and while they have a few hit songs, Jaemin is the most known member. He’s gone viral a year ago for one of his fancams and he’s had a lot of calls to variety shows, commercials and even cameos in dramas.</p><p>The group had been close friends but when Jaemin suddenly became popular, Hyejun became passive aggressive, Youngjoon distanced himself but only Chan still treated him the same.</p><p>“Hyung, don’t say that.” Chan says in reply, glancing worriedly at Jaemin in the mirror and Jaemin gives him a small smile. He’s no longer sensitive to Hyejun’s remarks, he’s learnt to ignore them.</p><p>They finish their make-up and outfits in silence and get ready to take their pictures. The photographer makes it a point to put Jaemin in front and centre and make the other members feel like background members and it makes Jaemin feel bad.</p><p>After the whole mortifying affair, Jaemin leaves in his personal car, the last to leave since he took his solo shots last. Taking out his phone, he calls Wooseok but it goes to voice mail. Jaemin sighs, dropping the phone in annoyance. He doesn’t feel like going back to an empty house, he wants some contact with people who don’t hate him.</p><p>At that moment, his phone rings. It’s Jungwoo, one of Jaemin’s friends so he picks up happily. “Hey, you called at a great time.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hi, Jaemin. How are you?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m good, I just finished a shoot and I’m looking for someone to hang out with. Hyung, are you busy?”</p><p><em>“I have some vocal training today,”</em> Jungwoo says and Jaemin notices something up with his voice. <em>“And I have something to tell you.”</em></p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>
  <em>“I remember you told me yesterday that Wooseok hyung was working, but Jisung told me he saw Wooseok hyung and Chan leaving a club together.”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin blinks, his brain not processing the information fast enough. “W-what? Wooseok and Chan? That doesn’t make sense, they haven’t met, I haven’t introduced them.”</p><p><em>“I’m just telling you what I heard,</em>” Jungwoo says softly. “<em>Why don’t you ask Wooseok, maybe there’s an explanation.”</em></p><p>An explanation for Wooseok to leave a club with Chan? Jaemin doesn’t think so, but he tries to believe Jungwoo. There must be an explanation. But why wouldn’t they just tell Jaemin if they knew each other, and why was Wooseok even in a club? He told him he was working all night. And Chan, his friend for all these years, they’d been close since their trainee days so why?</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head to clear it and speaks into the phone. “Thank you, Hyung. I’ll call you back later.” He hangs up before he can hear Jungwoo’s reply.</p><p>Putting his car into motion, he speeds off to Wooseok’s apartment building, his intention to ask him about Chan and hopes his boyfriend gives him a reasonable explanation. Jaemin calls Wooseok one more time on his way but it goes to voice mail again. He parks his car in the lot and sees his boyfriend’s fancy red car there as well. He’s definitely home. Jaemin wonders what he’s doing to not pick up his calls.</p><p>Jaemin takes out his cap and covers his platinum blonde away in it to prevent attention. Putting on his sunglasses, he exits the car and goes into the building. It’s afternoon on a week day so there’s almost no one around to notice Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin reaches the flat in no time and takes a deep breathe outside his door. He presses the doorbell but there’s no reply. After a couple of minutes, Jaemin puts in the passcode, Wooseok had told him once, and opens the door.</p><p>The lights are on but Wooseok isn’t in the living room. Jaemin spots Wooseok's phone abandoned on the couch and feels a tiny bit of relief that he’s not ignoring his calls, he just didn’t see them. Jaemin moves towards the bedroom and hears a laugh.</p><p>A familiar laugh.</p><p>The bedroom door is slightly open so Jaemin peeks in and his heart drops. Wooseok and Chan are wrapped in each other’s arms, half naked and laughing about something they’re talking about. Wooseok is giving Chan that smile, the one that consistently melts Jaemin’s heart. Chan is smiling at Wooseok the same way he used to smile at Jaemin, a smile of friendship and warmth.</p><p>Jaemin’s heart shatters into piece at the sight, tears stinging his eyes as they drop. When did they stop giving him those smiles and start giving them to the other?</p><p>Jaemin knows he can’t confront them, look in their eyes right now without breaking down so he turns away and makes a beeline for the door.</p><p>He’s out of there in a flash and back to his car. Jaemin’s hands are shaking as he tries to open car but the tears blind his vision. So, he just bends beside the automobile, covers his face and sobs. He thinks of the kisses Wooseok gave him just yesterday and the promise of an amazing third year anniversary. He thinks of how Chan had supported him just earlier that day and wonders how the both of them could do this to her. Chan had been the only member of <em>BlackCode</em> to know he’d had a boyfriend, because Jaemin trusted him. But he’s been stabbed in the back by both of them and Jaemin feels lost.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Jaemin freezes at the voice and hesitantly looks up, already thinking of how to get out of this situation. The voice belongs to a young man, a handsome one and his face seems very familiar.</p><p>Jaemin tries to stand immediately but his legs cramp and he almost falls backward but this handsome stranger catches him by the waist and pulls Jaemin towards him instead. Jaemin heart hammers in his chest from shock and another emotion that he can’t place as he holds onto the stranger’s broad shoulders to steady himself.</p><p>Jaemin looks into stranger's brown eyes, which seems really familiar, and feels lost in them for a moment, the world mutes and he can’t think of anything and he almost forgets that he’s heartbroken and crying.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Jaemin is brought back to reality as he blinks rapidly. The handsome stranger is looking at him weirdly and Jaemin notices that he’s still holding him so he lets go immediately.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jaemin mumbles. He’s so stupid, what if he’s recognised?</p><p>“It’s okay. Are you okay though? You’re crying, do you need help?” the stranger asks worriedly, he doesn’t seem to know who Jaemin is.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Jaemin replies and wipes his tears, forcing a small smile. “It’s the wind. Allergies.” He gestures vaguely.</p><p>“Oh, allergies.” The man repeats, obviously not believing him but deciding not to push. “Do you live here?”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head vigorously. “I was just leaving actually.”</p><p>“Oh,” He nods and then smiles at Jaemin and suddenly it clicks. Jaemin knows where he’s seen the stranger before.</p><p>“You’re Lee Jeno! The swimmer!”</p><p>“Oh, you know who I am.” Jeno rubs the back of his neck and appears shy.</p><p>“Yeah, recently.” Jaemin smiles feeling excited. It’s like fate. “I happened to watch the sports channel yesterday and you were great!” He emphasizes how great Jeno was with a thumbs up making Jeno laugh a little.</p><p>“Thank you. I’m honoured. What’s your name?”</p><p>It’s been a while since he’s introduced himself. “I’m Na Jaemin. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>They shake hands and Jaemin feels all giddy inside, like meeting his idol, though he just knew of Jeno yesterday. Jaemin also realises Jeno’s way more handsome in real life.</p><p>“Well, I have to go now, I’m meeting a friend here.” Jeno says finally and lets go of Jaemin hand which Jaemin didn’t even realise he was still holding.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be leaving then.” Jaemin says. “It was nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Likewise, and I sincerely hope your allergies don’t act up again.” Jeno gives him one last smile and walks away. Jaemin watches him leave and with how much farther he got, the feeling of sadness and heartbreak comes back. Jaemin sighs and gets into the car. He’s not looking forward to spending his day alone.</p><p>Jaemin goes home takes a change of clothes and goes back out. He drives to the hospital instead, it’s become something Jaemin does whenever he feels down. He greets the nurses and hands them some coffee and sandwiches. “Keep up the good work.”</p><p>They accept it with smiles and sweet words. Jaemin keeps conversation for a minute before entering the private ward room. His mother, the only last living family Jaemin has, lay motionless on the bed hooked to different machines.</p><p>“Hi Mum,” Jaemin sits next to her and holds her cold hands, talking to his mum always makes him feel better, even though she couldn’t reply. “How are you doing? I hope you’re doing fine, though I can’t say the same for myself. I’m so stupid, Mum. I’m so stupid for opening my heart to them and thinking it would be safe. I’m so stupid for loving him.”</p><p>Jaemin feels the new wave of tears and this time he lets himself sob. Harder than before and in the comfort of his mother.</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>The next day, Jaemin updates his manger about where he is and then sends a text to Chan asking to see him now, and one to Wooseok asking to see later. Jaemin had woken up angry, angry at both of them, angry at himself and angry at the world.</p><p>Chan arrives in the early afternoon, a smile on his face as he enters the hospital room, like there always is when he meets Jaemin but Jaemin just wants to slap the smile of his face.</p><p>Chan gives Jaemin a small basket of fruits. “I didn’t want to come empty handed.”</p><p>“Must be hard to put all this effort into being nice.” Jaemin can't help himself and ignores Chan’s confused look, putting the fruits away. “Let’s go somewhere else to talk.”</p><p>Jaemin takes Chan to the fire escape and immediately gets down to it, not wanting to waste time. “How long have you and Wooseok hyung being sneaking around my back?”</p><p>Chan is obviously surprised and looks lost for a second before he sighs, his expression suddenly becoming cold, one Jaemin has never seen on the former. “You were the one who rang his doorbell yesterday? If you saw us why didn’t you just say so, the we could’ve sorted this out earlier.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jaemin is taken aback by his boldness, shamelessness, but he doesn’t show it.</p><p>“I mean…Wooseok hyung told me he’s sick of you. He wants to end things with you but you can’t take a hint and keep clinging on to him. He’s promised me to break up with you soon. He loves me now.”</p><p>Jaemin stares open-mouthed. It takes a lot of struggle for words to come out, the hurt lacing them obvious. “He said that?”</p><p>“And more. Do you want to hear the rest?”</p><p>“Are you enjoying this?” Jaemin spits out in disgust.</p><p>“It’s not every day the great Jaemin doesn’t get what he wants. How does it feel knowing I took your boyfriend? I made him lose his feelings for you and love me instead. It shows you’re nothing special.”</p><p>This is when Jaemin realises, Chan was never his friend. He’d been just as jealous and spiteful as the other members. He just faked it to be on Jaemin’s good side. The rage burns Jaemin and something just clicks in him.</p><p>“You know what? You can have Wooseok. And since you’re all so disgusted with me, you’ll never have to deal with me anymore. Go back to the dorm and tell Youngjoon and Hyejun hyung that I’m leaving the group. I can’t deal with you bitch asses anymore”</p><p>Jaemin sees the regret in Chan’s eyes immediately though he tries to cover it up but it’s obvious with how his voice slightly shakes. “You can’t just decide to leave the group on your own.”</p><p>“Watch me. You know the chairman loves me and will do anything I ask.” Jaemin sneers. “Since I’m the only one who actually makes money for him. Oh, and I wonder how much fans you guys will have left without me?” With that, Jaemin turns to leave but Chan grabs his arm but Jaemin pulls his arm out of the former’s grasp harshly. “Don’t fucking touch me.”</p><p>“I-” Chan stumbles, his voice and hands trembling. “I must have been crazy; I must have been really crazy to say all those things to you just now. I promise, I’ll never even look at Wooseok hyung again, so please, don’t leave the group. What will we do without you?”</p><p>“Well, you should have thought of that before pissing me off.” Jaemin retorts angrily and shoulders Chan, walking out.</p><p>And it feels satisfying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update just to celebrate the first day😊 Also, one of the scenes in this chapter is gotten from Jeno and Yeeun on the show. I just thought the dialogue was too cute and I had to include it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno stares at the doctor, dumfounded. He silently prays his ears have deceived him. “What did you say?”</p><p>The doctor shakes his head solemnly. “Your shoulder has gotten really bad. Why did you let it come to this before you came? You’ll have to visit the hospital regularly for treatment and stay away from swimming.”</p><p>Jeno’s head is spinning. “So, when can I start swimming again?”</p><p>“I can’t say for now but it’s not looking good.”</p><p>Jeno can’t stay to listen to this, he just can’t. Jeno stands suddenly and says to the doctor and his manager, Doyoung, who is also there with him. “I’m going to get some air.”</p><p>He leaves the office before they can stop him. The world spins around Jeno as he tries to make his way through the people and finally settles on a chair. This can’t be happening to him, he’s still young with a long career ahead of him, he still has dreams to achieve.</p><p>He should’ve gone to the hospital earlier, but he hadn’t wanted to take the chance, he had competitions to prepare for and going back, he would have made the same decision. He doesn’t regret not coming earlier because then he wouldn’t have been able to compete, or win.</p><p>But this is still unfair.</p><p>Jeno hears some whispers and looks up to see a couple of girls talking amongst themselves while glancing at him. they must recognise him. While Jeno is usually open to talking to fans, he’s not in the mood. He looks around and notices the fire escape staircase and slips away.</p><p>He climbs the staircases to higher floors and he’s about to go back into the building when he hears voices from the floor above. Jeno recognises one of the voices as Na Jaemin, the beautiful crying boy he’d seen yesterday. He wonders what he’s doing in the hospital climbs a up the flight of stairs just to say hi to him and he spots him and hears what’s Jaemin’s saying.</p><p> “You know what? You can have Wooseok,” Jaemin sounds different today, he sounds cold, looks cold. “And since you’re all so disgusted with me, you’ll never have to deal with me anymore. Go back to the dorm and tell Youngjoon and Hyejun hyung that I’m leaving the group. I can’t deal with you bitch asses anymore”</p><p>Jeno halts, stepping back, so he can’t see them anymore. It seems like a situation he shouldn’t involve himself in.</p><p>“You can’t just decide to leave the group on your own.” The other boy sounds terrified.</p><p>“Watch me. You know the chairman loves me and will do anything I ask. Since I’m the only one who actually makes money for him. Oh, and I wonder how much fans you guys will have left without me?” Jeno raises his brows, not believing his ears. This Jaemin is very different from what Jeno imagined he would be and Jeno feels a bit disappointed.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me.” Jaemin’s voice is so harsh that Jeno flinches.</p><p>“I-” The other boy’s voice is trembling and Jeno feels bad for him. “I must have been crazy; I must have been really crazy to say all those things to you just now. I promise, I’ll never even look at Wooseok hyung again, so please, don’t leave the group. What will we do without you?”</p><p>“Well, you should have thought of that before pissing me off.” Jaemin retorts angrily he hears him leave. The other boy lets out a shout of rage and Jeno figures he’d be embarrassed if someone else saw him in that state so the swimmer just leaves as well.</p><p>Jeno takes out his phone and searches up Na Jaemin. It had sounded like he’s a celebrity which would’ve explained his blonde hair and why he’s so beautiful. He finds out he’s the main rapper of a four-member group Black Code. Jeno sighs as he swipes through his pictures. Too bad he doesn’t have the personality to match his beauty.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Doyoung peeks over his shoulder suddenly and Jeno flinches a little.</p><p>“Hyung! Stop it.” Jeno whines a little but notices Doyoung is looking at his phone with a mixed expression. “Do you know him?”</p><p>“Personally? No.” Doyoung replies and finally moves away. “But everyone knows his name at least. He’s a good performer.”</p><p>“If he’s that good and popular, why don’t I know him? And who’s Wooseok?”</p><p>“You don’t know anyone and I have no idea who that is.” Doyoung replies and Jeno nods his head, this Wooseok person must not be a celebrity then. He puts away his phone.</p><p>“What did the doctor say?”</p><p>“He showed me a bunch of exercises for you to do and prescribed some pain killers. Try to use your arm normally but no training for you anymore. If it doesn’t get better then you’ll have to do surgery. Doing surgery might stop you from swimming again.”</p><p>“Then I hope I get better quickly.”</p><p>Jeno leaves the hospital after collecting his medication and setting appointments to come in for physiotherapy. He arrives home and puts on a fake smile before going into his house.</p><p>“Mom! I’m back.” Jeno calls as he steps in. Their middle-aged housekeeper approaches and greets him with a small bow which Jeno returns. His mother insisted they be formal with the help. Jeno thinks it’s because she grew up poor, and worked as a housekeeper for some people and now that her son’s finally making some money, she wants to live the high life. Jeno has no problem with it of course, he makes money for his family.</p><p>His mum rushes downstairs, a huge smile on her face. “Jeno, you’re back. What did the hospital say?”</p><p>“Nothing much,” Jeno knows he can’t tell her the truth. She’ll be way too worried. “They gave me some painkillers and gave me some exercises to do and it’ll be fine in no time.”</p><p>“That’s great sweetie,” His mum let’s out a sigh of relief. “Why don’t you go freshen up and we can have dinner. Your dad and sister will be back soon.”</p><p>Jeno nods and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I like your new hairstyle, by the way. You look beautiful.”</p><p>His mum blushes, enjoying the praise. “Thanks. You got your looks from me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Jeno winks at her playfully and leaves to his room. He sighs heavily and drops the medication on his table. He takes a shower and settles in front of his computer and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s searching up Na Jaemin.</p><p>He watches all of <em>Black Code</em>’s music videos, Jaemin edits, fancams, and the legendary one that made him popular. Jeno’s usually an audio music person, not paying much attention to the artists themselves or the other things so he doesn’t know a lot of people but Jaemin makes him want to be his fanboy.</p><p>Jeno blinks, reminding himself that his real personality isn’t great. He doesn’t want to judge Jaemin too much based on that conversation he overheard but it’s hard not to. He sighs and closes the browser just as there’s a knock on his door.</p><p>His sister, Jieun, pokes her head in. “Hey, it’s dinner time!”</p><p>“Alright Noona.”</p><p>It’s been a while since the family sat down to eat together, one of them is usually busy so it’s nice for all four of them to be together. They always talk about their day then his mum and Jieun usually leading the conversations.</p><p>“Mum guess what?” Jieun asks into the meal, the mischief in her voice catching Jeno’s attention. “Jeno is cast in married life.”</p><p>“How did you know?” Jeno asks surprised. He hasn’t told anyone about it yet but before she replies, he already gets a hunch about who it is.</p><p>“Your manger told me.” Jieun confirms his suspicions and sticks her tongue at him. “He didn’t tell me who Jeno’s partner will be though. Do you think we might appear on the show as well?”</p><p>His mum gives Jeno a tight-lipped smile. “I didn’t know you’re doing variety shows now.”</p><p>“Well, apparently a lot of my fans requested I be on the show so they contacted me and I figured it wouldn’t hurt, just another source of income.” Jeno replies glaring at Jieun, who just shrugs.</p><p>“You’re an athlete, not a celebrity. You should win people’s heart with your swimming, not appearing on shows and letting people judge you when they don’t know you. And I don’t want you to marry a celebrity either.”</p><p>“Mum, it’s a fake marriage, you don’t have to take it seriously. And it’s just one show, don’t worry too much, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>His mum’s gaze softens, “I know, I’m just worried about you and your future.”</p><p>“And I appreciate you for it.”</p><p>Jeno’s dad clears his throat. “Let the boy do as he wants, he’s 21, he can take care of himself.”</p><p>“Thanks dad.” Jeno gives his dad a warm smile and that’s the end of that.</p><p>Jieun comes into his room after dinner and sits on his bed. Jeno frowns at her but doesn’t do anything, just pulls up a chair and sits. “Why are you stressing me out, Noona?”</p><p>Jieun laughs. “Doyoung Oppa told me who your Married life partner is.”</p><p>“He’s not supposed to tell you these things.”</p><p>“Aren’t you curious?”</p><p>Jeno shrugs, “Not really. I’m not a good actor anyway so I’d rather be actually surprised than fake it.”</p><p>“Wow,” Jieun actually pouts and gets off the bed. “I wanted to make you do stuff for me in return, but I guess I’ll just go now.”</p><p>Jeno gives her a huge smile, “Bye!”</p><p>Jieun rolls her eyes and makes to leave but she stops at the door and looks back with a concerned gaze. “How’s your shoulder?”</p><p>Jeno is actually surprised Doyoung hyung manged to keep this from Jieun. “It’s fine, just a little sore. I just need medication and I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Great, our family pride can’t be caught slipping.” Jieun winks at him and then leaves. Jeno jumped on his bed after she’s left, his heart breaking a bit for lying to his family. But there’s no other choice, like Jieun said, the family pride can’t be caught slipping.</p><p>Jeno officially starts filming <em>Married life</em> a month later. It’s the first day and Jeno is going to meet his partner in this finally, he’s been curious and is almost about to strangle Jieun as she’s haunted him with it for the past months.</p><p>Doyoung drops Jeno outside the café where he’s supposed to meet his partner, reminding him to be nice and charming. He’d put in the effort to look nice, wearing a white collared shirt with a black t-shirt, black slacks and white sneakers with a long-ass chain on his slacks. Jieun had picked his outfit and now he looks like an e-boy.</p><p>Jeno greets the camera crew, he’s met most of them in the briefing, and settles down in the café with a drink. His partner should arrive any minute so he’s just waiting. The production crew and his manger have been very careful not to drop any hint at all so the only sure thing is that it’s a male.</p><p>
  <em>Q: What type of person are you into?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Well, I hope they’re close to my age so we can be friends and act silly together. Someone with a huge age difference will be burdensome. I don’t care much for physical appearance (smirks) I’m handsome enough for both of us. I like kind and easy-going boys, someone who knows what they want.</em>
</p><p>Finally, the café door opens and Jeno stands, looking up and as soon as he sees his partner, it’s like the universe is playing a trick on him.</p><p>It’s Na Jaemin.</p><p>To say Jeno is shocked is the understatement of the century. This is a small world indeed. And maybe it’s because both times he’s seen Jaemin, he hadn’t put in effort but made-up, he looks even more beautiful. Jaemin’s wearing a sleeveless one-piece short black dress with a wide neck collared long sleeve shirt underneath. Jeno notices how Jaemin’s legs are so long and appealing. Jeno has to shake his head to get back to his senses.</p><p>Jaemin looks really shocked to see him too, he covers his mouth with his palm, a beautiful look of surprise. “Oh, Hello! I really wasn’t expecting to see you here.”</p><p>Jeno smiles back but his mind his whirling. He’s not very good at acting or lying so how can he make the viewers believe he doesn’t think Jaemin’s a bit two-faced. “Hello! I wasn’t expecting to see you either.”</p><p>“That’s good thing, right?” Jaemin teases and Jeno forces a laugh. Hopefully, he doesn’t seem constipated.</p><p>“Of course.” He moves to pull back his chair. “Please sit.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jaemin says and sits.</p><p>
  <em>Q: How did you feel meeting Na Jaemin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Woah! I really wasn’t expecting him. I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t Jaemin. Wow. I don’t know how to feel right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Are you satisfied with your husband?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Of course, He’s so pretty and talented. I like Black Code songs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Do you know Lee Jeno?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: Of course! Though I only knew of him recently, I know he’s a great swimmer and has achieved a lot. I’m a fan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: How did meeting him feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: I really didn’t expect him. I thought I would get an actor or a comedian but I never expected Korea’s no.1 swimmer. I’m honoured to meet him.”</em>
</p><p>Jeno and Jaemin can’t even look the other in the eyes. Jeno knows he should say something so he notices the small paper bag with him. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Oh,” Jaemin smiles shyly and brings out the small box in the bag. “I made some bread for the first time yesterday and since I was coming here, I thought I should make some for my partner.”</p><p>Jeno’s eyes widened. “Oh wow. I also should have brought something.”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head at him. “It’s fine, you didn’t have to.” He opens the small box to reveal the three small bread rolls. “Try them.”</p><p>He sounds different from when he was bullying his teammate. Jeno wants to ask about it but he has to wait.</p><p>“Thank you.” Jeno bows his head slightly and reaches for one and bites into it. It takes a couple bites for Jeno to notice something is off and looks up at Jaemin who’s looking at him expectantly. “It’s spicy?”</p><p>“Oh really?” Jaemin looks surprised and Jeno quickly shakes his head not wanting to be mean but confusing Jaemin. “It’s not spicy?</p><p>Jeno blinks at her. “Do you not know what it is?”</p><p>“It’s chilli pepper.” Jaemin replies and starts laughing, a few of the production crew members laughing as well. Jeno laughs too, amazed by how easily tricked he is. Jaemin pushes the other rolls towards Jeno. “The others aren’t spicy.”</p><p>Despite the pepper, the bread actually tastes really nice. “Are you a really good cook?”</p><p>“Sadly no, I just like baking.” Jaemin replies. “Are you?”</p><p> “No, I’m not. I can’t even bake.” Jeno replies. Jaemin nods his head and it’s awkward again. Jeno racks his head his head for something to say. “Na Jaemin-ssi, or should I call you Jaemin-ssi? Or since we’re the same age, should we speak casually?”</p><p>Jaemin nods his head. “We can speak comfortably. I was born in August. You?”</p><p>“April”</p><p>“Should I call you hyung then?” Jaemin’s eyes twinkle in mischief. “Or oppa?”</p><p>Jeno actually laughs at that. “No, please.”</p><p>Another awkward silence.</p><p>“Where do you want to go after this?” Jeno asks.</p><p>“Uh, any where’s fine. I don’t really have somewhere in mind.”</p><p>“What do you think about ice-skating?” Jeno asks, “There’s a cool place not far from here.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes light up. “I’ve never tried it but I’ve always wanted to. It seems fun.”</p><p>“Neither have I.” Jeno admits shyly. “A friend recommended it to me.”</p><p>“It’s good we’re both beginners then.” Jaemin says, fixing his collar a bit. “I came with my car, should we drive there?”</p><p>Jeno nods. “Yeah, I don’t have my license yet so I can’t drive you but I’ll get it soon.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I like driving.”</p><p>They wait a little for the production crew to set up the cameras in Jaemin’s car and then off they are.</p><p>“Do you want to listen to some music?” Jaemin asks, just to fill in the silence.</p><p>Jeno nods. “We can listen to some Black Code songs. I like some of them.”</p><p>“Just some?” Jaemin teases but Jeno can see his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Sorry but I don’t have any Black code CDs here right now.”</p><p>Jeno calls bullshit on that, who doesn’t have a cd of their own group in their car. There must be something going on with the members. He remembers Jaemin saying he was leaving the group. Jeno goes through the CDs and picks one.</p><p>They arrive at the skating rink pretty quickly and they have to wait a while the crew set up cameras and request space.</p><p>“Excuse me for a moment.” Jeno says to Jaemin and steps away to a secluded area. He takes out his phone and calls his best friend, Renjun. Renjun picks on the first ring.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who I’m doing Married Life with.”</p><p>“<em>Hello to you too.”</em> Renjun drawls. <em>“Who is it? Park Shinhye?”</em></p><p>“It’s Na Jaemin.”</p><p>Renjun shrieks so loud that Jeno has to pull the phone away<em>. “Are you fucking serious? The Na Jaemin? The beautiful one? Black Code’s center and rapper? That one?”</em></p><p>Jeno chuckles softly. “Yes, that one. He is really handsome in real life too. Better than on camera.”</p><p>
  <em>“Bro, you’ve got to invite me to this show. I’ve got to meet him.”</em>
</p><p>“Depending on how you behave.” Jeno laughs. “Though, I think Jaemin is really pretty and all I think he’s different from how he showcases himself on camera.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you say so?”</em>
</p><p>“I’ll tell you the details later but he’s really mean. He’s a bit two-faced as well.”</p><p><em>“Shit, really?”</em> Renjun sounds like he can’t believe Jeno. <em>“But he’s so beautiful and talented, no one can be perfect.”</em></p><p>“That is true, my friend.” Jeno laughs. “Anyway, I have to go now, I just called to fill you in.”</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, enjoy being the husband of one of the most handsome men in South Korea. Lucky bastard.”</em>
</p><p>Jeno hangs up and moves back out only to come face to face with Jaemin.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>From the look on his face, he definitely heard Jeno’s conversation, and now Jeno feels like a jerk. “Did you hear-”</p><p><em>“We need to start filming.”</em> Jaemin cuts him off, sounding as cold as he’d heard him on the staircase. Jaemin turns around and walks away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He called me mean! And two-faced,” Jaemin rants to his best friend, Yang Yang, who’s seated on the couch with a huge plate of fried chicken that Jaemin isn’t eating. He’s having boiled chicken breast and vegetables. Fuck his life. “He’s the real two-faced one. Acting all nice and holier-than-thou just to talk about me behind my back.”</p><p>“How did you guys film after that?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. “I don’t really know. I’m professional so I just locked it away and tried to put on a good show. He’s shit at ice skating though, so I had to hold his hand and act all embarrassed and stuff.”</p><p>Yang Yang gets a dreamy look in his eyes. “It must feel good to hold the hand of such a handsome boy.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles at his boy crazy friend. “I mean, it did feel good but after Wooseok, I’m not in the mood to get with or even think about anyone that way.”</p><p>“So, what happened after?” Yang Yang asks, biting into his chicken and making Jaemin jealous. Fuck he just wants some greasy oily chicken.</p><p>“Get this, he came up to me and apologised.”</p><p>Yang Yang raises a brow. “Why do you sound so annoyed while saying that?”</p><p>“Because he didn’t mean it.” Jaemin drops his plate, the chicken is so tasteless that he isn’t hungry anymore. “He came up to me after filming was done and was like, <em>‘I’m sorry you heard that.</em>’ He’s just sorry I heard him, not sorry that he said it, or that he even thought of me that way. I was so disgusted so I told him ‘<em>That apology is shit. It’s obvious you’re not really sorry so I can’t accept it.’</em> and then I walked away.”</p><p>“And you felt like a bad bitch as you did, yeah?” Yang Yang snorts.</p><p>Jaemin gives Yang Yang a high five as they laugh. “You know me too well.”</p><p>“Why do you think he said so about you though?”</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. “Maybe he’s an Anti. I’m pretty sure he didn’t know who I was when I met first met him so maybe within that month, he found some weird rumours about me online and stuff. He’s not a tv personality himself so he wouldn’t know how much fake stuff is on the internet.”</p><p>“Honestly, this all sounds like a misunderstanding to me, so why don’t you guys talk it out?”</p><p>“I’m good.” Jaemin groans and lies flat on the couch. “I have to meet him tomorrow though. We’re seeing our new married house and we have to buy furniture and stuff. I don’t think I want to do this with him.”</p><p>“Because he thinks you’re a bitch.”</p><p>Well, no. Jaemin knows it’s because Jeno’s really attractive and he kind of had a thing for him so Jaemin’s pride is really hurt. This just reminds him that boys aren’t shit. “Yeah, that’s why.”</p><p>Yang Yang stays for a few more hours before he has to go. Jaemin is just chilling by himself watching a movie when his phone rings. It’s Wooseok. Jaemin had met him once to break up with him and has avoided him successfully so far. You’d think he would’ve given up, considering he was the one who cheated but he’s been calling Jaemin consistently and sending text messages.</p><p>In this moment however, Jaemin feels weak so he picked up the call. “Hello?”</p><p>There’s silence for a second and Jaemin almost thinks Wooseok’s pranking him<em>. “Oh my goodness, you picked up?”</em></p><p>“Yeah, what do you want?”</p><p>Wooseok hiccups, something he does when he’s drank a bit. <em>“I’m outside, can you come and see me?”</em></p><p>“I don’t think so-”</p><p>
  <em>“Please, I haven’t seen you in forever and I feel like I’m going crazy. Please just come, just for a second.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay.” Jaemin whispers and ends the call. He knows he shouldn’t be going down but a part of Jaemin wants proper closure and to just close this chapter of his life.</p><p>Wooseok is leaning against the gate when Jaemin steps out. He’s not completely drunk, just a little tipsy and he smiles at Jaemin when he sees him.</p><p>“Hey, you look more beautiful than I remember?”</p><p>Jaemin just stares at him. “What do you want?”</p><p>Wooseok’s smile drops, probably realising Jaemin isn’t in the mood. “I want to apologise. I want you back, Jaemin. I must have been crazy to do what I did. Chan doesn’t compare to you in anyway and I must have temporarily lost my mind. I’m really sorry. Please take me back.”</p><p>Jaemin stares long at Wooseok. “I want to forgive you, I do.”</p><p>“Then what’s stopping you?” Wooseok takes Jaemin’s hand in his. “Choose what your heart is telling you. We were good together, we were happy. We can be happy again.”</p><p>Jaemin scoffs and pulls his hand out of Wooseok’s grasp. “I would have forgiven you if you fell for Chan. If you loved each other I would try to understand that the heart what it wants, that something made you do it. But you’re here telling me that you don’t care about Chan? That you must’ve been crazy? Then what’s stopping you from being crazy once more? “</p><p>“Jae-”</p><p>“No.” Jaemin puts a hand up. “You say Chan can’t compare to me, but you still cheated with him. It shows that you’ll still cheat on me, with the many people that don’t compare to me. So, I suggest you get a hold of yourself and decide what you really truly want. Because it’s not me.”</p><p>Jaemin turns around and goes back into the house, leaving Wooseok dumbfounded. His eyes sting as he closes the front door behind him and Jaemin shakes his head. “No! You did good, Jaemin. Don’t cry over a dick like him. You deserve better.”</p><p>The next day, Jaemin heads to the area for filming with slightly puffy eyes. He didn’t sleep well. Jeno arrives a few minutes later, and he looks good, like he doesn’t have anything to bother him and it irks Jaemin. Jaemin gives Jeno a big smile though, since filming already began.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Jaemin, hi.” Jeno smiles back. His smile looks so genuine that Jaemin thinks the swimmer could be an actor if he tried. “Have you been waiting long?”</p><p>“No, I just got here.” Jaemin replies. He points to house. “Should we check it out?”</p><p>Jeno nods and waits for him to go in first, acting the part of a gentleman. Their apartment is really nice. The furniture is lacking, but they’re going to buy some so it doesn’t matter. There are two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room.</p><p>“What room do you want?” Jaemin asks after they’d checked out the whole place and Jeno gives him a confused look.</p><p>“I thought we would have to share a room.” He asks innocently and the prospect makes Jaemin’s heart flip for a moment, he laughs to cover it up.</p><p>“Do you want to share a room with me?” Jaemin teases, playfully hitting his shoulders as he laughs.</p><p>“I’m kidding.”</p><p>
  <em>Q: Do you want to share a room with Jaemin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: I thought Jaemin and I would have to share a room? Really not? I thought we were married. It’s a pity. (laughs)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: How did you feel when Jeno said he wants to share a room?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (Laughs) Jeno must have learnt bad things. We haven’t been officially married yet Jeno-yah. Wait till we’re married then I’ll see.</em>
</p><p>They decide on rooms through rock paper scissors, which Jeno wins, and he picks the bigger room. They drop their overnight bags and head over to buy the furniture after checking out the house. They had made a list of the most basic things to buy, like a sofa, bed sheets, rugs, towels, cooking utensils and pillows.</p><p>“What type of a sofa do you want, Jaemin?” Jeno asks as they walk through a variety of them.</p><p>“I would like something colourful. Since our walls are a bit monochrome, we should liven up the place.”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’ll be better to go along with the monochrome theme? So, at least we know it’ll end up looking good.”</p><p>Jaemin glares at Jeno in his mind but just shakes his head in reality. “What’s important is that we like what we pick. We want our house to be homely.”</p><p>“I prefer things to look good together, then I feel comfortable and homely.”</p><p>“You don’t like to compromise, do you?” Jaemin laughs and then spots an amazing pink sofa. “Oh my goodness, that’s the one!”</p><p>Jeno looks over and Jaemin sees the unimpressed face he makes though it disappears quickly. “I was thinking we should get a white or black sofa instead.”</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t hide his glare this time. “So, why’d you ask me what I wanted you weren’t going to consider my opinions?”</p><p>Jeno looks honestly flustered and immediately raises his hands in apology. “I’m sorry, we can get the pink couch.”</p><p>Jaemin immediately smiles, “No takebacks.” And rushes off to check the couch, Jeno laughing after him. Since Jeno accepted the couch, he allowed him to choose the rest of the stuff.</p><p>
  <em>Q: How was furniture shopping?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: It really isn’t easy to match with other people. Maybe it’s because I’m young but I found myself arguing back with all his words like I do with my mum. But a pink couch isn’t that bad so I just compromised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: Wow, Jeno is hard to win but I eventually did it and got my pink couch. He should let me win more.</em>
</p><p>They grab something to eat and then arrive back home with all their stuff, and the couch arrives few minutes later. They spend time arranging it. They get a mission to sit and write wish lists about things they want to do with the other. Jaemin doesn’t have much but makes a list anyway.</p>
<ol>
<li>Eat breakfast that Jeno cooks</li>
<li>Go on a trip somewhere fun with Jeno</li>
<li>Learn a dance choreography with Jeno</li>
<li>Learn swimming from Jeno.</li>
</ol><p>Jeno’s list is similar.</p>
<ol>
<li>Travel somewhere nice with Jaemin</li>
<li>See a movie with Jaemin</li>
<li>Go bungee jumping with Jaemin</li>
<li>Go camping and do a BBQ with Jaemin</li>
</ol><p>Jeno laughs nervously when they exchange lists, something off in his expression. Jaemin tries not to pay too much attention to it.</p><p>“Since we’ll be here tomorrow morning, I’ll cook a meal for you.” Jeno says. “Then we can cross out one.”</p><p>Jaemin claps. “I’m excited to try your cooking.”</p><p>“Don’t keep your hopes up though, I’ve never cooked.” Jeno replies shyly.</p><p>
  <em>Q: Wish lists, how do you feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Jaemin doesn’t want much, it seems like he enjoys an easy everyday romance relationship and I’m happy with that. I can just add a little spice here and then and we’re set.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Your husband to be listed two outdoor activities but you don’t like outdoor activities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (sighs) well since Jeno wants it, what can I do? I just have to comply. (laughs a little)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Your husband hates outdoor activities.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Really? (shocked) What should I do? I already gave him the list. Should I take it back and cancel camping and bungee jumping? He said he’s fine with them, though?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Filming ends a while after and the camera men leave and go home, promising to be back early the next morning. Once they’re gone, Jaemin retreats to his room to watch a movie, not wanting to spend any extra time with Jeno than he had to.</p><p>Later at night, Jaemin hears the doorbell ring and wondering who the hell would come to their fake married house, he opens his room door and peers out to see Jeno has ordered pizza.</p><p>That little shit.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaemin asks stepping out of his room. Jeno looks up from Jaemin’s  pink couch he’s settled on.</p><p>“What do you think? I’m eating?” He replies, raising a brow.</p><p>“One, you’re eating on my couch.”</p><p>“It’s our couch and the production team paid for it so it’s more their couch.”</p><p>Jaemin can’t fight with that logic, so he moves on. “Two, you know I’m on a diet but now the whole house’s going to smell like pizza. Are you trying to ruin my diet?”</p><p>Jeno stares at him, like really stares at him and it makes Jaemin blush. Jaemin’s sleeping shorts are really short. “You don’t need to diet Jaemin, you’re beautiful the way you are.”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin’s voice comes out like a small whisper, not believing his ears.</p><p>Jeno looks like he can’t believe what he just said either. “I mean, like objectively. Everyone says you are beautiful. Not that I particularly find you attractive, not that you’re not attractive, you are, but like on a personal level you would be… oh no, I’m rambling. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“Ookay.” Jaemin says, dragging out the first sound. “Anyway, don’t eat that pizza here.”</p><p>“Why not?” Jeno actually whines.</p><p>“If you want to, go do it outside. Or in the comfort of your own room.”</p><p>“Who made you the boss?”</p><p>“Me. I’m your sunbae.”</p><p>“Doesn’t give you the right to tell me what to do.”</p><p>Jaemin sighs. “You’re such an annoying brat,”</p><p>Jeno actually looks offended. “You’re the annoying one.”</p><p>“I’m just asking you to be considerate.”</p><p>“Then you should ask nicely.”</p><p>“I mean,” Jaemin shrugs. “You already think I’m a two-faced dick, why try to pretend to be something else?”</p><p>Jeno gives an exasperated sigh. “I already apologised for that.”</p><p>“Did you? I don’t remember.”</p><p>Jeno stands with the pizza box. “Fine, I’m going to my room, you won’t be able to smell it from there. Enjoy your diet.” He storms into his room and slams the door. He looks so much like a child having a tantrum that Jaemin actually smiles a bit.</p><p>Jaemin’s phone rings at that moment and he goes back into his room. It’s the hospital calling so he picks it in a hurry. “Hello?”</p><p>
  <em>“Hello, am I speaking with Na Jaemin?”</em>
</p><p>“Yes, is everything okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“This is Seoul University Hospital. Your mother has had an attack and she will have to go into surgery.”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin’s worlds tilts for a moment. He steadies himself against the wall, his voice sounding weak when he asks. “What? Why all of a sudden?”</p><p>“The doctor will explain everything, how soon can you get here?”</p><p>“In about fifteen minutes. I’ll leave now.” Jaemin answers and immediately picks up his car keys and rushes out of the room. Jeno is in the kitchen, holding a tissue box.</p><p>“I’m just getting some tissues-” He starts and stops when he sees Jaemin. “Are you going somewhere? Are you crying?”</p><p>Jaemin touches his face and he really is crying. “I have to go to the hospital, my mum, she-” Jaemin starts breathing hard and sinks to the floor. Jeno immediately drops the box and rushes towards Jaemin to catch him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure she’s fine,” He says, looking a bit bewildered and clueless on how to deal with the situation as Jaemin starts full on sobbing.  “Why don’t you put on a coat and change your shoes? I’ll go bring your car outside and I’ll drive you to the hospital.”</p><p>“You don’t have a license.” Jaemin replies and tries to calm down, this is not to time to freak out. “I don’t want to inconvenience you, I can go myself.”</p><p>“No.” Jeno sounds firm surprising Jaemin. He collects the keys from Jaemin and pulls him up. “I can’t let you drive yourself right now, something might happen. I’ll stay there with you as well so don’t worry. And I got my license last week.”</p><p>Jaemin finds himself nodding. Jeno leaves to get the car and Jaemin goes back to get his coat. He would’ve left in his sleepwear, which is quite revealing, and his house shoes. Jaemin takes his hat and mask and rushes out to see his car’s already in front.</p><p>Jeno doesn’t say much as he drives Jaemin to the hospital, he seems to notice Jaemin wants to freak out in silence. When they arrive Jaemin doesn’t wait for him to park, he hops out at the entrance and runs in</p><p>A nurse tells him that his mum’s still in surgery and to wait. The doctor will come see him once it’s over. Jaemin signs a few forms and can do nothing but wait in front of the surgery room. Jeno comes to join him after a few minutes. He just sits silently next to Jaemin and holds his hand.</p><p>Jaemin tightens his hold on Jeno’s hand and places his head on Jeno’s shoulder, crying silently and praying that his Mom is okay. They both sit there in silence and Jaemin slowly drifts out of consciousness.</p><p>He’s shaken awake by Jeno and sees the doctor outside the surgery room. Jaemin jumps up immediately, seeing he’s been covered with a blanket. He rushes to meet the doctor. “Is my mom okay?”</p><p>“Kim Heesun’s son?” he asks and Jaemin nods. “Your mother is fine now, she’s been moved to the ICU. However, she’s been in a coma for too long. If she doesn’t wake soon, I’m afraid I might not be able to save her next time.”</p><p>Jaemin nods. “Thank you for saving her, doctor. Can I see her now?”</p><p> “Yes, she’ll be in the ICU for the morning, and then she’ll be moved back to her ward.”</p><p>The doctor leaves after that and Jaemin sags in relief. Jeno’s strong arms catching him before he hits the floor. Jaemin looks out the window and sees the sun is starting to rise, Jeno’d stayed with him all night.</p><p>“I guess everything’s alright now?” Jeno asks carefully.</p><p>Jaemin nods. “Thank you, Jeno. For driving me here and staying with me.”</p><p>Jeno smiles his eye smile, and pats Jaemin’s hair. “Of course, I’m your husband. I should be there for you.”</p><p>Jaemin’s flushes at the word husband and he flushes. He pushes Jeno away and stands. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to eat your pizza.”</p><p>Jeno’s mouth drops open like he just realised and then he pouts. “It’s okay. Well, since your mum is okay now, I have to go, I called the production crew and told them there was an emergency so filming is cancelled till next week.”</p><p>“Thank you.” What is this? This feeling? Jaemin is reminded of the Jeno he met for the first time.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Jeno smiles again and Jaemin is starting to fall for it. “Go see your mom. I’ll see you next week.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaemin smiles back and waves, walking away. He has a smile on his face as he goes to the ICU and sits with his mother. About an hour later, a nurse comes to call him and gives him a bouquet, a paper bag of food and a letter. Jaemin opens its and it’s from Jeno.</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’re dieting but I’m worried since you haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon so I bought you some food. It’s all healthy so don’t worry. I also got some flowers for your mum to wish her a full recovery. Cheer up, Jaemin! </em>
</p><p>Jaemin can’t contain his huge smile while reading and there’s a huge urge to squeal but he can’t, not in public. How can someone be so thoughtful and kind hearted? Jeno’s not so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New Chapter!!!</p><p>This fic has gotten quite a bit of love and I'm grateful for everyone who's reading this and I hope you enjoy it as the story progresses. </p><p>Leave a Kudos or comment if you enjoyed this chapter!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Jeno and Jaemin are officially moving into their married house. Jeno’s mum had helped him pack while grumbling but Jeno couldn’t care less. He’s super excited to resume filming. Jeno has started to think he misunderstood the whole situation with Chan because someone as vulnerable and has so much love like Jaemin wouldn’t be a terrible person.</p><p>In the last week, due to his lack of training he’s had a lot of free time, so he’s watched Jaemin or Black Code’s shows but seeing Jaemin on screen can’t compare to seeing him in real life. Jeno has acknowledged that he’s now a Na Jaemin fan. It’s an easier explanation for himself and people.</p><p>Doyoung drops him off at the house, smirking at Jeno’s excitement. “See you later, Jeno.”</p><p>“Yeah, bye.” Jeno says not even looking back. The production crew’s already there but Jaemin isn’t. Jeno greets them all nicely and apologises for cancelling filming before. They accept it graciously.</p><p>Jaemin arrives a few minutes later with a food truck. He says it’s an apology for causing the production team trouble and successfully uplifts the mood on set. Jaemin gives Jeno a huge smile when he spots him.</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually got a food truck. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jeno asks, helping him bring his luggage in.</p><p>“I didn’t want to share the glory.” Jaemin says but his smile shows he’s teasing.</p><p>“Wow, that’s so petty.”</p><p>“Didn’t you know?” Jaemin says in all seriousness. “My middle name is petty.”</p><p>Jeno laughs at Jaemin’s cuteness and then asks seriously. “How’s your mom doing?”</p><p>“She’s okay. She’s back in her ward now.” Jaemin replies with a small smile. “Thanks for asking.”</p><p>Jeno wants to ask more. How long she’s been in a coma? How she got into a coma? How Jaemin feels about it all. Or how he’s coping, but Jeno doesn’t. Because he has no right to.</p><p>Soon enough, filming starts and they both sit to open their bags and show what they’ve brought. Jaemin brings out a large stuffed bear. “Say hi.”</p><p>Jeno looks horrified. “What is that?”</p><p>“My baby,” Jaemin pouts. “We sleep together.”</p><p>“You should sleep with me, Jaemin. Not this bear.”</p><p>Jaemin squeals and hits Jeno lightly with the bear. “You’re so silly.”</p><p>Jeno brought a video game console and his large computer set which Jaemin shakes his head at. “Aren’t you busy training to play games?”</p><p>“When you love something, you’ll always make time for it.” Jeno replies sticking out his tongue. It’s like that night at the hospital changed something and they have playful banter all through the day.</p><p>After sorting their stuff, Jaemin requests for Jeno to change into something comfortable and decides to teach him some choreography. “Let’s do a couple dance cover and I can post it on my Instagram.”</p><p>“You know,” Jeno starts as they stretch. “I used to dance in middle school but I stopped when I had to focus on swimming.”</p><p>“Really? You must be really good then?” Jaemin asks and Jeno actually nods. What’s the point in being modest?</p><p>Since Jaemin likes the singer, Taemin, they spend their afternoon learning most of his choreography. Jeno’s fanboy heart jumped in joy seeing Jaemin dance as he tries his best to keep up.</p><p>“You’re doing better than I expected.” Jaemin says after a perfect practice round.</p><p>“What can I say?” Jeno shrugs, “I’m perfect.”</p><p>“Eww,” Jaemin scrunches his nose at Jeno. “You’re so annoying.”</p><p>“And you like me that way.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs but neither denies or admits the claim. “Let’s stop here for today and we’ll pick it up again tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright.” Jeno stands and then helps Jaemin up. “We have to go grocery shopping.”</p><p>“Why?” Jaemin asks. “None of us can cook.”</p><p>“True. But we still have to anyway.” Jeno replies, laughing and pulls him. “Come on.”</p><p>“Don’t want to.” Jaemin whines pulling against Jeno.</p><p>There’s a glint in Jeno’s eye and he suddenly carries Jaemin bridal style. Pain shoots through Jeno’s shoulder and he gasps, almost dropping Jaemin.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaemin asks worriedly but Jeno shakes his head, and drops him lightly. “Am I too heavy?”</p><p>“I’m fine, my arm cramped.” Jeno replies, smiling at Jaemin. “Go change and let’s go.”</p><p>Jaemin still looks worried but nods. “Okay, see you back here in fifteen?”</p><p>Jeno nods and they both go to their respective rooms. Jeno runs his shoulder slightly, the pain is gone, just a dull ache remains but it’s a reminder that he can’t do what he loves anymore, at least not in the moment.</p><p>Grocery shopping is fun, it’s obvious they both don’t know what they’re doing. Jaemin gets a lot of baking ingredients, saying he’ll bake a lot for Jeno while the latter just picks necessities like bread, eggs, jam etc.</p><p>“I can drive us home instead.” Jeno says as they put in the things in the car. “I have my license now. I haven’t gotten a car though.”</p><p>“I usually don’t let other people drive my car but I’ll make an exception for you, since we’re getting married.”</p><p>“Special treatment makes me happy.” Jeno smiles but it doesn’t last long. Driving Jaemin is a nightmare. He keeps screaming at Jeno and telling him what to do, while holding onto the belt like he’s scared they’re going to crash. Completely different form the previous time he drove Jaemin to the hospital.</p><p>“JENO THERE’S A CAR AT YOUR RIGHT! GO LEFT! GO LEFT!”</p><p>“PRESS THE BRAKE JENO! THE BRAKE!!”</p><p>“AHH! WE’RE GOING TO DIE! SLOW DOWN JENO!”</p><p>Jeno actually pulls over. “If you’re going to keep yelling, I’m not going to drive anymore. We’ll sleep here.”</p><p>Jaemin stares at him open eyed. He seems to be actually thinking about it and that offends Jeno a little. Jaemin sighs. “Okay, I’ll keep quiet.”</p><p>Jeno faces Jaemin and looks him in the eyes straight on. “Jaemin, trust in me okay? I’m a pretty good driver.”</p><p>Jaemin nods like he’s in a trance and Jeno smiles. “Great.” He says and starts the car again. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Jaemin is quiet for the rest of the ride, though he whimpers a little bit at times, it’s a vast improvement. They’d bought some ready-made food that they just needed to pop into the oven, so they ate that. Jeno notices that Jaemin eats anything in front of the camera but he’s never seen the blond boy eat when they’re not shooting. Being an idol must be hard.</p><p>They stay in the house for a week, doing different missions and filming before they can finally go home. During that time, Jeno and Jaemin genuinely get closer become friends. They get four days break and are expected back to take their wedding pictures. Within their break, the news finally comes out and the first episode airs.</p><p>Jeno watches it with Renjun, mainly because his mum refuses to watch it at home. Renjun laughs and cringes throughout the short twenty minutes it aired for.  At the end of the day, Jaemin was trending no 1. Married life no 2 and Jeno no.3. He also gained a lot of social media followers, even more than when he won first place in the aquatic championships.</p><p>“Why don’t you die your hair?” Renjun suggests later that day and Jeno raises a brow at him.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’re a celebrity now, you should invest in your pretty face and dye it.” Renjun says. “I think blonde, to match your fake husband. And then your wedding pictures will be really pretty.”</p><p>Jeno actually thinks about it. “Do you think so?”</p><p>“I know so.”</p><p>Jeno decides to listen to his best friend and asks Doyoung to book a salon for him. Jieun comes along when he goes because Doyoung obviously told her but Jeno ends up being grateful because she helps telling the hairdresser what exactly to do.</p><p>When it’s all finally done, Jieun squeals and goes on about how handsome he looks but he thinks he looks a little weird. He’s had black hair all his life so this drastic change is a bit much for him to process. He finds himself hoping Jaemin likes it.</p><p>Renjun and all his friends tell him he looks good so he starts to think he looks good in it as well. He’s a little nervous still, up until their wedding shoot day.</p><p>He arrives after Jaemin and is told he’s dressing up and he’s rushed to the dressing room as well. For the first set of pictures, they’re dressed in formal wedding wear. Jeno’s dressed in a white tux with black lapels and a black bow tie. He’s got some makeup on and his hair is styled up, showing off his forehead. Even he has to agree that he looks super cool. He goes down into the garden where their pictures will be taken. There’s a lot of flower bushes and the whole scenery is really pretty, it makes Jeno look forward to how their pictures will turn out.</p><p>Jaemin comes out finally and Jeno is mouth drops open at his husband’s outfit. Jaemin is wearing a sparkling white blazer dress. A really short blazer dress and it looks like he’s wearing white shorts underneath. Jaemin’s got some black heels on making him taller than Jeno. Fuck, it looks amazing on him. Jeno stares open mouthed as Jaemin approaches him smiling.</p><p>“You look really good.” Jaemin looks almost as starstruck as Jeno believes he looks. “Like really good, especially as a blonde. I didn’t know you could look even better that you already did.”</p><p>“As do you, fuck.” Jeno is still blinking at Jaemin, not even bothered that he’s swearing on camera. He figures the editing team will take care of it. “I thought you were going to wear a wedding dress but you look amazing, and unique, it’s so you. I love it.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m saving the dress for the real wedding,” Jaemin blushes. “Our hairstyles match so the pictures will look really great.”</p><p>The photographer comes to brief them on the concept for the day. First off, they’re going to take pictures in the garden, loving pictures with a lot of touching. Then they’re going to change to casual wear and take casual pictures on a date, and lastly, a sexy concept which will be taken inside.</p><p>Jeno gets more horrified as he listens, not sure he can stand the whole day touching Jaemin. His heart is going to explode before the night is over, he’s sure about that.</p><p>They start taking the first set of pictures, they hold hands and are supposed to look into each other’s eyes. Jaemin, who’s done a lot of photoshoot fares better than Jeno who bursts out laughing every five seconds.</p><p>The photographer then requests for Jeno to wraps his arms around Jaemin’s waist and the latter’s arms around Jeno’s neck, two of them standing super close. Jeno is so scared that Jaemin will hear how hard his heart is beating.</p><p>“Jeno, relax.” Jaemin whispers and Jeno looks into his eyes. Like magic, he does relax. He also notices how Jaemin’s eyes sparkle; how close Jaemin is and how much he wants to lean in and-</p><p>“Okay, good.” The photographer announced tearing Jeno away from his fantasy. The remainder for the first set is kind of awkward, kind of cute and, kind of heart fluttering. For the second set, Jeno changes into a white turtleneck, and navy trousers with suspenders, all very body fitting. Jeno’s never worn clothes so fitted. He’s given a black beret as well.</p><p>Jaemin is also wearing a white turtleneck but his is lace at the top, sleeves and back, completely see through. It’s paired with a black mini skirt with suspenders and a black hat. Jaemin looks really hot. And they look amazingly cute together.</p><p>The concept is a date so they took pictures drinking coffee opposite the other, walking while holding hands and lastly holding balloons in front of the garden.</p><p>“Okay, for this concept, I want you guys to kiss and then let go of the balloons.”</p><p>“What?” Jeno asks, surprised. He glances at Jaemin and he looks as shocked as Jeno is.</p><p>The photographer gives them a knowing smile. “Alright, if you haven’t kissed yet, I’ll let you do just a small peck. A light brushing of lips.”</p><p>Jeno turns to look at Jaemin and he gives Jeno a shy smile. “I guess we have to.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jeno breathes but his heart is beating out of control. “Just stay still and I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Jeno-ssi turn your face slightly right when you do it.” The photographer says and raises his camera. “This is a practise round so don’t let go of the balloons yet.”</p><p>Jeno nods and slowly moves in. Jaemin’s eyes flutter close and he notices the glitter on his shadows and for some reason it’s so cute that it makes him smile widely. He closes his eyes and closes the distance, their lips meeting softly, gently, a slight brushing of lips and Jeno swears time stops. It feels so good that Jeno wants to kiss Jaemin properly. He wants to so bad but he doesn’t.</p><p>He pulls away. Jaemin softly opens his eyes and then bursts out laughing. Jeno turns confused and the production team and photographer laugh too. “Jeno,” Jaemin laughs and reaches up to wipe his lips. “You’ve got lipstick on.”</p><p>Jeno snorts, laughing at himself as well. the tension in the air is relaxed now and for the real one, Jeno is not as nervous. He leans in and kisses Jaemin once more, this time they both let go of the balloons.</p><p>For the last concept, Jeno changes into a black huge shirt that has a large V that does down to the middle of his torso and black wide-leg cotton trousers. His hair is tousled a bit to give him that just out of bed feeling. The make-up artist adds a bit of eyeliner and black shadow to his eyes to make him look more edgy.</p><p>Jaemin is dressed in a similar shirt but he’s got no trousers on, just super high heels. Jeno hopes he’s got safety shorts underneath. Maybe it’s the shirt but Jaemin’s legs look so amazing in them, and even though he’s worn short stuff all day, Jeno likes this the best. He realises then that there are a lot of people on set and suddenly feels a prick of jealousy.</p><p>“You look super-hot,” Jaemin says as Jeno approaches the couch and sits next to him. “You’re killing all the staff, tone it down a bit.”</p><p>“Jaemin, <em>you’re</em> killing <em>me</em>. Tone it down a bit.” Jeno replies smiling at Jaemin and the singer flushes and acts all flustered.</p><p>This set of pictures proves to be the hardest. It starts out alright, with just Jaemin leaning on the wall and Jeno close and holding him until it escalates to Jeno sitting on the couch and Jaemin straddling him, and Jeno has to hold Jaemin’s waist close, their faces so close together that they can feel the other’s breath.</p><p>The final shot is one of Jeno lying on the couch, legs spread apart and Jaemin is in between them, hovering over him. Now that Jeno notices it, Jaemin has pretty collarbones, he wants to kiss them. Jaemin’s shirt opens a bit and it takes all his will power to keep his eyes on Jaemin’s face.</p><p>“Okay, Jaemin-ssi, lean down slowly and kiss Jeno’s neck.” The photographer says. At this point, Jeno thinks the photographer is having the most fun in this studio. Jeno doesn’t know if he wants to punch or hug the man.</p><p>Jaemin is a professional and immediately leans down to kiss Jeno’s neck, who’s heart beat spikes up and he’s pretty sure Jaemin must’ve felt it. He doesn’t react though.</p><p>“Now, Jeno-ssi, lean up and kiss your husband’s neck.” Jeno, taken over by something, tightens his hold on Jaemin’s tiny waist and kisses Jaemin’s collarbones instead and Jaemin’s breath slightly hitches and it’s so sexy, that sound. They hold the pose for a few seconds.</p><p>“And we’re done. Good work you two.”</p><p>Jeno releases Jaemin immediately. A few more seconds and he would have gone crazy. Jaemin moves off him and stands, Jeno following suit, both of them standing awkwardly. They bow and greet everyone before heading to their dressing rooms.</p><p>“Hey, Jaemin.” Jeno calls before Jaemin enters the room. “Do you have plans tonight?”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes widen a little and Jeno almost kicks himself. How can he be so abrupt? “No, I don’t.” Jaemin replies.</p><p>“I was thinking we should talk. Do you want to go for drinks after this?”</p><p>Jaemin nods and Jeno almost doesn’t believe he’s accepting. “I can’t go outside though, because of the paparazzi so why don’t we go to my place?”</p><p>Jeno was not expecting that. “Oh. Okay, that’s fine let’s do that. I’ll meet you outside?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaemin nods and goes into the dressing room. Jeno smiles widely, not able to control his emotions as he lightly fist bumps the air. He takes out his phone and texts Doyoung not to pick him up and he’ll see him tomorrow.</p><p>Jeno changes back into the outfit he came in, a t-shirt, and black sweatpants. The make-up artists take off his make-up and clean his face before he’s allowed to leave. The sky is already darkening and everything is cast in an orange hue.</p><p>Jaemin is already waiting in front of his car. He’s wearing casual jeans, probably the outfit he came in. He’s taken off all his make-up too but he still glows.</p><p>“What do you like to eat with your drinks?” Jaemin asks as he drives them to his house.</p><p>“Anything’s fine,” Jeno replies. “I’m not a picky eater.”</p><p>“We can order some fried chicken, then.” Jaemin says and Jeno raises a brow at her.</p><p>“Are you not dieting?”</p><p>“Not today,” Jaemin answers. “I don’t have anything to shoot for a while, so I’m going to enjoy myself tonight at least.”</p><p>Jeno chuckles. “That’s good.”</p><p>They order the chicken in advance and Jaemin collects it when they arrive. In a few minutes, they have fried chicken, beer, and soju laid out on Jaemin’s living room table.</p><p>They talk about little things at first and after Jeno starts to feel tipsy, it loosens up his tongue. “You know, after meeting you and hanging out, you’re a really nice person. So why were you so mean to Chan?”</p><p>Jaemin gives him a confused look. “When was I ever mean to Chan?”</p><p>“You know, at the hospital. The fires escape stairs.” Jeno answers and then sees the realisation on his face. “Just so you know, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I just heard a bit.”</p><p>Jaemin chuckles. “You didn’t hear the entire conversation then. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with him.”</p><p>Jeno drops the chicken. “No way!”</p><p>“Yes way,” Jaemin giggles at his reaction.  “Kim Wooseok and I were dating for three years. Our third-year anniversary was in a week when I found out. My friend told me he saw them leaving a club together and I didn’t even know they were friends. So, I went to his house to ask him about it and saw them in bed together. I rushed out and that’s when I met you for the first time.”</p><p>“Oh, wow.” Jeno is silent for a few seconds. “I knew it wasn’t allergies.”</p><p>Jaemin cracks up at that and hits Jeno’s  shoulder lightly. “You must think you’re really hilarious, don’t you?”</p><p>“Actually, my friends don’t find me funny.”</p><p>“Same.” Jaemin pouts. “Well, anyway. That day, I called him over to ask about Wooseok and he told me that Wooseok was sick of me and wanted to break up and he also said since I have everything, it felt good to take him from me. Chan was my best friend. We’d trained together for so many years, debuted together and suffered together. When I started becoming more popular, I even paid off all my member’s trainee debts and tried to include them in my activities if I could. I tried for them but I guess they all hated me. So, I decided to leave the group.”</p><p>“Wow. Are you doing okay now?”</p><p>Jaemin nods and takes a shot, grimacing as he swallows the alcohol. “Yeah, it’s been a while since then. And lately I’ve had…other things on my mind.”</p><p>“That’s good.” Jeno pours soju in their glasses and gives it to him. “Let me formally apologise for thinking you were a dick. This is why you should never eavesdrop. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You’re forgiven.” Jaemin says and they clink their glasses together and drink.</p><p>Jeno pours another one and says. “This is for talking shit about you to Renjun. I should have never done that. I apologise.”</p><p>They drink again and this time, Jaemin pours the drink. “This is for also talking shit about you to Yang Yang and for picking fights with you.”</p><p>Jeno laughs at that and they both drink. “I’m getting drunk, we should stop the apologies now.”</p><p>“I agree,” Jaemin says but moves closer and pours another for both of them. “But first, let’s do a love shot.”</p><p>Jeno smiles widely and accepts. They hook their arms and throw it back, swallowing the soju. “That’s good.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs and claps his hands. “Jeno, I think I’m drunk.”</p><p>“I think I might be too.” Jeno replies and picks up a piece if chicken. It’s gone cold but he eats it anyway. “I’m happy I get to do <em>Married Life</em> with you.”</p><p>“Same, I couldn’t imagine doing all the stuff we did today with anyone else.”</p><p>Jeno tilts his head and smiles, Jaemin is pouting cutely and Jeno can’t help but gaze at Jaemin’s pink lips. “Even kissing?”</p><p>Jaemin nods his head. “I think about kissing you a lot lately, it doesn’t help that you’re so handsome.”</p><p>“I think about kissing you a lot too.” Jeno replies breathily and Jaemin looks up at him. They stare into each other’s eyes and Jeno notices it. The heavy breathing, the flush in his face and the way Jaemin’s eyes are shining at him. He sees it that Jaemin wants him as much as he wants Jaemin.</p><p>Jeno takes Jaemin’s right hand and places it on his chest, where his heart is beating really fast. “Do you feel that? That’s what you do to me.”</p><p>Jaemin shifts even closer and takes Jeno’s other hand with his left and places it on his own  heart. It’s beating just as fast as Jeno’s. “And this is what you do to me.”</p><p>Slowly, they lean towards each other, eyes fluttering closed, butterflies going crazy in their stomachs and this time, Jeno kisses Jaemin properly. his lips feel so soft and smooth against Jeno’s, it’s thrilling to finally kiss him. He’s semi aware of Jaemin’s hands holding unto his shirt as he cups the idol’s cheek to deepen the kiss. Heat rises to Jeno’s chest as Jaemin’s lips part and a wave of warmth courses through him, kissing Jaemin deeper. Making his toes curl and body tingle.</p><p>Jeno wraps a hand around Jaemin’s tiny waist, bringing him closer so Jaemin straddles him. He pulls in closer, claiming Jaemin’s mouth over and over, hungry and intense. Jaemin’s hand runs through Jeno’s hair as he kisses back with the same intensity and his vanilla smell wafts into Jeno’s nostrils making him groan into Jaemin’s mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaemin murmurs into his mouth. “This so much better than I imagined.” His breathlessness making Jeno go crazy. The fact that Jaemin’s enjoying this just as much as he is makes this even more alluring. Jeno kisses down Jaemin’s jaw, placing kisses on his neck and sucking at Jaemin’s collarbones, eliciting a moan from the other boy. Coming back up, he kisses Jaemin again, deep and full of fire. Tongues mixing as they taste the chicken and soju and each other’s essence.</p><p>Jeno traces his fingers down Jaemin’s spine and he shivers in Jeno’s arms. The rush of sensation all over their bodies is maddening. It was as if time stopped there and no one mattered but them, two young people feeling things for each other that they never have before.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They kissedddd!!! I hope that with this chapter, people forgive poor Jeno😅 Jaemin certainly has.</p><p>Leave a Kudos if you liked this chapter and please leave a comment to let me know what you think about this story!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, i've had a busy uni week TT. This chapter is more of a filler but I hope you enjoy it all the same &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin wakes up to a blinding headache, the sun rays coming through his blinds making it hurt even more to open his eyes. He stumbles from the bed shielding his eyes with his hands and close the curtains.</p><p>Jaemin groans and lays back on the bed, wondering why he drank so much. He thinks back to yesterday, he was drinking with Jeno, they talked and took a lot of shots and…</p><p>They kissed.</p><p>Jaemin jumps from the bed, cussing when his head throbs. He kissed Jeno, more like made out with him, but why is he on the bed? He only remembers up till they kissed and he must’ve blacked out after because he’s drawing a blank.</p><p>Jaemin hurries down to the living room but sees it completely clean, no trace of the chicken or alcohol. He checks the trash and sees nothing there either. Either last night was a dream or Jeno cleaned up before he left.</p><p>Jaemin wishes the first option was true but the exciting feeling of Jeno’s lips on his, the swimmer’s hands on his body, is all too real and vivid that Jaemin knows it isn’t. His phone dings with a text from Jeno.</p><p>
  <em>From: My Husband &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you’re feeling better than I am.<sub>9:34am</sub></em>
</p><p>
  <em>We should talk about last night. <sub>9:34am</sub></em>
</p><p>Jaemin bites his lip thinking about whether to reply. Jeno is young and Jaemin doesn’t know if he’s mature enough for him, Jaemin prefers older men. Jaemin doesn’t even know if he really likes Jeno or is just attracted to him sexually, Jeno is so attractive that he could be confusing the two. Jaemin’s just not ready for anything right now, maybe in a few years when he wants to get married but not now. Giving himself to a guy again scares Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin decides not to reply. He invites Yang Yang over to distract him and they hang out all day. He can’t bring himself to tell Yang Yang he made out with Jeno so he just says he’s stressed because of work and Yang Yang doesn’t question it.</p><p>“So, how’s your married life going?” Yang Yang asks. They’re in a mall, shopping for him and Jaemin’s just there for moral support.</p><p>Jaemin shrugs. “It’s good. Jeno’s actually not that bad. He apologised properly.”</p><p>“Really? That’s great,” Yang Yang’s voice sounds way too casual. Jaemin narrows his eyes at his best friend, sensing something is up. “He’s way too handsome to be a dick.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Yang Yang looks up at Jaemin as sees the look the blond boy is giving him. “What?”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head. “Ask me what you really want to ask me, I’m your best friend, I know you better than anyone else.”</p><p>Yang Yang smiles and pulls Jaemin over to sit somewhere. “Can you set me up with him? I watched your episodes of married life and he’s so nice and handsome. And you said it yourself that he’s not that bad.”</p><p>Jaemin can only stare at his best friend. What kind of trick is the universe playing? “You want me to set you up with my husband?”</p><p>“You guys are in a fake marriage,” Yang Yang says and the pauses, giving Jaemin a look. “Or, do you have feelings for him?”</p><p>“No.” Jaemin replies a bit too fast and Yang Yang raises his brows so Jaemin tries again, this time more naturally. “No, I really don’t. We’re just good friends.”</p><p>Yang Yang looks like he bought it, Jaemin sighs in relief. “So, will you set me up with him?”</p><p>Jaemin nods slowly. “Sure, thing.” Jaemin should be glad that now he has a reason to not take things further with Jeno but there’s a small ugly feeling in his chest. “I was going to invite you to my wedding tomorrow, though. Now that you’re interested in the groom, I’m not sure how I feel about it?”</p><p>Yang Yang gasps. “You’re getting married tomorrow? I’m going to be on tv. Why are you just saying it? I have to go get a facial or something.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs at his friend. “I invited everyone and Jeno invited his friends as well so hopefully, it’s fun.”</p><p>“Did you invite your members?”</p><p>Jaemin nods. “I had to, but only Youngjoon and Hyejun. I don’t think I can fake smile at Chan anytime soon.”</p><p>“No worries, I’ll show them that you have people who love you. Like me.” Yang Yang says and Jaemin hugs him.</p><p>“You’re the best.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Jaemin gets back home early, and lays on his bed with a face mask on. To keep his skin glowing for tomorrow. He takes out his phone and stares at the message Jeno sent him earlier. Deciding it’s all for the best. He changes his contact name to <em>Lee Jeno</em>.</p><p>The next day, Jaemin’s stylist and make-up team comes to his house to dress him up for the wedding. His manager says Jeno will come with a limo to pick him up in a few hours. Jaemin’s wedding dress is an off the shoulder gown with a sweetheart neckline. It is fitted till the waist where it them flares out all around him. It’s made of lace for most of it, and is absolutely beautiful. Jaemin make-up and hair is the best it’s ever been and he vaguely wonders how he’s going to top this in his real wedding.</p><p>The limo arrives as scheduled, and Jaemin goes out to see Jeno standing outside with a smile. His stomach lurches when he sees Jeno, and it hurts Jaemin just how handsome Jeno is, especially with his blond hair. He’s wearing a black fitted tux, with a white waistcoat inside and a black tie. He has a huge black fur jacket on that gives him this billionaire CEO feeling. Jeno’s whole outfit looks like it’s ridiculously expensive and Jaemin thinks Jeno even looks better than he does.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Jeno says, his voice so warm and sincere that Jaemin has no doubt that’s how he really feels. Looking into Jeno’s eyes now, being in his presence, makes Jaemin’s body sing in remembrance of their passionate kiss. His hands itch to touch Jeno, his body wants to be touched by him and Jaemin just wants to kiss Jeno again, not minding that his manager and stylists are present.</p><p>“You look amazing, as well.” Jaemin manages to say and Jeno nods at him, Jaemin notices his smile not reaching his eyes. Jaemin’s stylists come forward and help him into the limousine and Jeno comes in after, shutting the door behind him. It’s just them in the huge car and slowly they drive off.</p><p>“They’ll start filming once we arrive, so there are no cameras in the car.” Jeno says and reaches for the champagne of the table. “Drink?”</p><p>Jaemin nods and collects the glass. He nervous, like it’s a real wedding, so he drinks it all in one go.</p><p>“Whoa, you can’t get drunk,” Jeno says and collects the glass. “No more wine for you.” He takes a sip from his own glass and says, “Why didn’t you reply my text?”</p><p>There it is. Jaemin wants to just say fuck it and kiss this tempting man in front of him but he can’t, he’s not ready. “Jeno, I can’t be with you, in any way other than friends. I’m not in the right mindset for a relationship.”</p><p>Jeno doesn’t say anything and then drinks his whole cup in one go. He reaches to pour another when Jaemin collects it from him this time. He doesn’t fight the singer and lets him take it with just a sigh “I figured as much but it still hurts a bit to hear.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head and smiles at him. “It’s fine, I can be your friend. I don’t mind that.”</p><p>Jaemin is surprised he’s accepting this so easily and doesn’t know how to feel about that. A little happy and a little sad. “I don’t mind it either.”</p><p>“You look really good today, so good. My friends are going to fall in love with you when they see you.”</p><p>Jaemin giggles at that, the heavy tension in the car dissipating a bit. “Who’d you invite?”</p><p>“My best friend Renjun, he’s a speed skater. The singer, Haechan, the rapper, Lucas, Chenle is a non-celebrity and Shotaro from the boy band Diamond. We’ve all been close since we were really young. Jieun wanted to come but I know she won’t know how to act in front of the cameras so I didn’t invite her.”</p><p>“Oh, I would’ve loved to meet your sister.” Jaemin says. “She sounds fun from what you’ve told me.”</p><p>“She’s too much,” Jeno shakes his head. “Who did you invite?”</p><p>“Yang Yang, my best friend, he’s not a celebrity. Jungwoo, Ten, Jisung, Mark, and Xiaojun. They’re all singers. And Youngjoon and Hyejun form Black Code. The agency said to invite them to prevent rumours.”</p><p>“Well, even though it’s not a real wedding, I’ll try to make it perfect for you.” Jeno says softly, and once again Jaemin’s heart picks up. It’s not fair how much of an effect Jeno has on him, when Jeno always looks so composed.  Jeno takes out his phone and air pods, offering Jaemin one ear. “Want to listen to some music before we arrive?”</p><p>Jaemin nods and collects it. Jeno’s playlist starts and Jaemin doesn’t know most of the songs so he just watches Jeno, who’s closed his eyes and leaned backwards. His side profile is so good looking, he has the best nose Jaemin has ever seen. He knows people who pay to get his kind of visuals, it’s a bit unfair he’s born with them.</p><p>Jeno is a good person, maybe he’ll like Yang Yang. But Jaemin doesn’t want to introduce them, selfishly he wants to keep his husband all to himself but he’s not certain of his feelings. Maybe this’ll all get easier when the show ends and they have no reasons to continuously meet.</p><p>“Stop staring.” Jeno murmurs and Jaemin quickly averts his eyes. He doesn’t look Jeno’s way for the rest of the journey.</p><p>They arrive at the venue and the cameras are all set up. It’s at the garden where they took their wedding pictures. The couple are the first to arrive so they check out the whole venue, Jeno helping with Jaemin’s dress. At the entrances and every corner are their wedding pictures. Looking at them now brings back the heart fluttering feelings of that day, the tension in the air and how many times Jaemin got lost in Jeno eyes or his lips. Jeno had looked so good that even the staff were giving him heart eyes, especially for the last set. They see a large picture of Jeno kissing his collarbones, and Jaemin suddenly can’t look Jeno in the eyes, flooded with the sexual tension of that time. Jaemin wonders who he has to ask to get these pictures sent to him.</p><p>
  <em>Q: How does it feel that it’s your wedding day?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: I knew this day would come but now that it’s actually here, I can’t believe it. I must be so lucky to get such a beautiful and talented husband. I feel like I’m on cloud 9, seriously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: Wow. But why does Jeno look so good? He looks better than I do really. I think I’m jealous of my husband. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: How did the pictures turn out?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: They turned out exactly as I expected. We look really good together, don’t we? I’m proud of us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: I think we’re the best-looking couple on this show. Our pictures are just so good. Would it be possible for me to keep them? One day when I’m old and wrinkly, I’ll look back on them and know there was a time I was so pretty.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin settles in the back room while Jeno waits outside for the guests and after a while they start coming. Jaemin’s friend group comes first, all together. They meet Jeno outside and introduce themselves, saying they’re having fun watching the show. They’re quite a cheerful lot and Jeno is glad Jaemin has good people beside him.</p><p>Jaemin’s friends scream as they enter the Jaemin’s room. He screams at them as well and they all squeal together. They give him congratulations and then, head to the garden to sit, only Jungwoo stays with him, he’s the one for moments like this.</p><p>Jeno’s friends come next and Jeno comes in with them to introduce them to Jaemin. They are a really fun group of people, especially Haechan who jokes with Jaemin like they’ve been friends all their lives. Jeno seems a bit awkward introducing them though, and they all look at Jaemin like they know something more.</p><p>Youngjoon and Hyejun are the last to arrive. Jeno comes in with them as and as soon as they step in, Jaemin puts on a bright smiles and waves at them “Hyung, thanks for coming.”</p><p>Youngjoon and Hyejun give Jaemin huge smiles in return and hug him tightly. Youngjoon even makes jokes about how he’s sad to see his <em>‘baby’</em> married. Jaemin catches the slightly confused look on Jeno’s face and realises how naïve and innocent he is.</p><p>The wedding starts and Jeno’s friends Renjun and Haechan are the MCs of the event. Jeno goes in first while his friends really holler and make him blush. Jaemin hears them from where he’s waiting to come in and it’s super cute. Jaemin comes in next and his friends decide to compete with Jeno’s friends by almost literally screaming their hearts out.</p><p>Jaemin’s heart is beating super-fast as he stands opposite Jeno at the altar, even though it’s not a real wedding, he finds himself thinking it wouldn’t be bad to this with Jeno.</p><p>Haechan recites the vows and Jeno looks deep into Jaemin when he says, “I do.” His voice is so confident and it strikes a chord so deep within Jaemin that he has to remind himself that this is a fake wedding.</p><p>“I do.” Jaemin says, his voice coming out weaker than he’d expected.</p><p>“You may kiss the bride.” Haechan says then and the crowd starts clapping and chanting kiss.</p><p>Jaemin knows he won’t be able to withstand it if Jeno kisses him again. He can still feel Jeno’s kiss from the last time and even where he’s holding Jaemin’s hands feel like it’s on fire. Jeno seems to notice Jaemin’s hesitance so he leans forward and kisses Jaemin’s cheek instead and everyone cheers.</p><p>They sit and people give their toasts, wishing them well in their married life. After the toasts come the wedding dances. All in all, it turns out to be a great night for everyone and Jaemin laughs and genuinely enjoys himself for the first time in a long while.</p><p>The wedding finally ends and their friends see them off into the limo with songs, cheers and advice on how to spend their wedding night. The production crew decides to halt filming for the day there but they’re sent to their house since they have to film early tomorrow.</p><p>“Don’t you think we have to sleep in the same room now that we’re married?” Jaemin teases as they enter their house. It’s been a while and he’s missed it, especially his pink couch.</p><p>Jeno chuckles. “I think the internet would freak out if we did.” He looks at Jaemin’s outfit and asks, “Do you need help taking that off?”</p><p>Jaemin’s mind immediately imagines Jeno slowly taking off his dress, his hands caressing Jaemin’s back and his breath hitching a it slips it off his shoulder, falling to a pool at Jaemin’s feet and leaving him in just his fancy underwear. Jaemin shakes himself out of the fantasy and gathers his skirt in his hands.</p><p>“I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Jaemin quickly hurries to the room before he actually takes Jeno up on his offer and tries to seduce him. Jaemin takes off his dress and changes into his pyjamas. He’s taken off all his make-up and in the middle of moisturising when there’s a small knock on his door.</p><p>“Come in,” He calls out and Jeno slowly opens the door and pokes his head in. “What’s up?”</p><p>Jeno steps in properly and Jaemin sees he’s still in his button up shirt and slacks from the wedding. His shirt is nearly completely unbuttoned and Jaemin can see his well-defined chest. Well.</p><p>“Sorry to disturb you, but I need your help with this.” He holds up a few patches and Jaemin immediately worries.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head, smiling a little. “My left shoulder just hurts a bit and I need to put this on but I can’t seem to get them right. Can you help me?”</p><p>Jaemin nods immediately and stands to move him to the bed. He sits behind Jeno and reaches to pull his shirt down his shoulder. His left shoulder is really red and a little swollen, it looks quite bad. Jaemin wants to ask about it but he knows athletes are really sensitive about their body condition especially one that’s connected to his sport.</p><p>Jaemin just silently puts the patches on and before his brain realises what he’s doing, he leans down and kisses Jeno’s shoulder. “To make it better.”</p><p>Jeno stiffens and then turns with wide eyes and stares at Jaemin, his eyes holding different emotions and meanings. Jaemin averts his eyes from the powerful gaze and clears his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m done.”</p><p>Jeno slowly looks away and nods. He stands and wears his shirt properly. “Thanks, see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked this chapter, please leave a kudos and a comment to tell me what you think!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE READ!!</p><p>TW//<br/>there's a bit of non-consensual sexual activity in this chapter, please proceed with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno wakes early the next morning, he’d remembered the wish lists they made for each other nights before and decides to start them. First off, Jaemin had wanted to eat a breakfast made by Jeno so he searches easy recipes online and chooses Korean street toast.</p><p>The filming crew had arrived earlier so they film Jeno trying preparing breakfast for them both. The video he found online made it seem easy but it really wasn’t. Cutting the vegetables wasn’t easy either, he would’ve given up if it was his right shoulder that was injured.</p><p>
  <em>Q: Why are you making your husband breakfast this morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Even though I can’t cook, I want be a loving husband that takes the initiative to take care of the family. Jaemin can’t cook either so I decided to learn for us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: You really messed up a lot while cooking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: (sighs) Wow, cooking is way harder that I expected. Props to the people who do it consistently because it’s just so hard. However, since I’ve decided to grant my husband’s wish, I just have to pull through and finish it.</em>
</p><p>After a lot of trial and error, he finally makes two that seem edible enough. He also makes smoothies and then heads off to Jaemin’s room to wake him up. He knocks and there’s no answer so he just goes in to see his fake husband spread on the bed, still fast asleep. Jeno chuckles and takes out his phone to take a few pictures of Jaemin sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>Q: Why take pictures of your sleeping husband?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: You know Jaemin is a really charismatic performer and even in his real life, though he acts cute but you can still sense that strong aura. However, his sleeping face is just so cute and babyish that I want to look at it every time. He’s so pretty too. </em>
</p><p>He finally starts to shake Jaemin awake and the rapper groans and beats Jeno away a few times before finally opening his eyes and sitting up. “I made breakfast, so come on out.”</p><p>Jaemin yawns widely, hand covering his mouth slightly. “I thought you couldn’t cook?”</p><p>“I tried my best, I’m not sure of it tastes good though.” Jeno replies and stands from Jaemin’s bed. “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p> Jaemin nods cutely and even waves at him as he leaves. Jeno goes back to the table to wait. Jaemin appears about ten minutes later, he seems to have washed his face but that’s all. He’s still in his pyjamas and his hair is sticking everywhere.</p><p>Jaemin look excited as he sits opposite Jeno and looks at the food. “It was in my wish list to eat food you make.”</p><p>Jeno nods, “That’s why I decided to do this. Try it.”</p><p>Jaemin holds the sandwich in his hands and takes a bite. He hums as he chews and Jeno waits nervously for his evaluation. Jaemin swallows and smiles. “It’s good.”</p><p>“Really?” Jeno sighs in relief and takes a bite himself and it’s not bad.</p><p>
  <em>Q: How do you feel your husband cooked for you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: Of course, I feel good. It’s every one’s dream to have a husband that cooks for them and Jeno is just the perfect man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Did it really taste good?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (giggles) Jeno tried his best and it’s the heart that counts. But it tastes better than I could ever do it so I can’t complain. Jeno is the best! (Thumbs up)</em>
</p><p>“I was thinking, we might as well finish everything on our lists.” Jeno says. “We should plan a trip somewhere fun where we can do all the things on it. like swimming, bungee jumping and camping.”</p><p>Jaemin nods in agreement. “For our honeymoon then?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll be nice. I’ll plan it all.” Jeno stands and packs up the dishes.</p><p>“I must be lucky to marry you, you take care of everything.” Jaemin says, watching Jeno start washing them. Jeno just laughs, he’s being cute for the camera. He would have probably made Jaemin wash it of there were no cameras.</p><p>“Just because we’re newlywed,” Jeno replies with a small laugh. “Wait a few weeks and we’ll start playing rock paper scissors to decide who washes the plates.”</p><p>“I like that. I never lose rock, paper, scissors.”</p><p>“I never lose either.”</p><p>“Okay, let’s go. Rock, paper, scissors!”</p><p>Jeno takes out a rock and Jaemin, paper. <em>Shit</em>. Jaemin shrieks in happiness and starts dancing around making it hard for Jeno to sulk when he’s super cute.</p><p>
  <em>Q: You never lose Rock, Paper, Scissors?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: (laughs) It’s a practise game, I can’t waste my luck on such games. When it’s real, I’ll win.</em>
</p><p>Their mission for the day is to hold a house warming. Jeno calls Renjun, Haechan and Chenle. They’re the only free ones. Jaemin invites Yang Yang, Jisung and Mark.</p><p>“What should we order for them?” Jaemin asks later in the day as they prepare for the guests. He’s changed into casual jeans, one of the rare times Jaemin is dressed down.</p><p>“I thought it’d be more homely if we cooked?” Jeno says and Jaemin gives him a deadpan look.</p><p>“Jeno, neither of us can cook. Why subject our friends to our cooking when we can just order?”</p><p>“Because it’s nice. They’ll feel great that we put effort for them.”</p><p>Jaemin actually stomps his feet and pouts and Jeno breaks into a huge smile.</p><p>“But cooking is stressful.”</p><p>“You’re just lazy.”</p><p>Jaemin gasps. “Take that back.”</p><p>“No.” Jeno sticks his tongue out and Jaemin launches at him. Jeno lets his husband win the play fight, surrendering early. “Let’s play rock paper scissors to see if we cook or order.”</p><p>Jaemin agrees. Jeno throws out a scissors this time but Jaemin brings out paper again, making Jeno win this round. “Yes!” He pumps the air with his fist and laughs at Jaemin’s pout.</p><p>
  <em>Q: Jeno won?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: (smug) I told you I always win when its important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (pouts) Jeno is so annoying.</em>
</p><p>“I’m upset.” Jaemin says, giving him the puppy look and Jeno’s heart weakens a little.</p><p>“Okay, if you act cute enough to melt my heart, I’ll say we cook something simple and then order the main dishes. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.” Jaemin nods immediately. He immediately puts on this really cute puppy expression and starts talking like a baby, his index fingers touching each other, “Jaeminnie wants to order food. Jeno shouldn’t make Jaeminnie work too hard.”</p><p>Jeno cringes immediately, though a part of him fawns over how cute his husband is. “Okay, you can stop now.”</p><p>
  <em>Q: How was your husband’s aegyo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Pretty cute. But he definitely fits the charismatic vibe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: How was doing Aegyo for your husband?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (facepalms) I must have been crazy.</em>
</p><p>They make only pajeon and the guests to arrive before they order. Jaemin’s friends are super fun and they match well with Jeno’s friends even though they’re older. Haechan is the ice breaker and he makes everything fun so Jeno just has to sit back and enjoy the day.</p><p>They play a lot of games and Haechan suggests playing a compatibility test. “Why don’t we pair up and the last team have to drink hot sauce.”</p><p>“Hot sauce is a bit too much don’t you think?” Chenle interrupts, Jeno knows he just wants to annoy Haechan.</p><p>“You must not be confident you’ll win.” Haechan taunts him and obviously Chenle takes the bait.</p><p>“Lee Haechan. I’ll make you drink so much hot sauce that it’ll be all you can taste for a month.”</p><p>“Then I suggest we pair up. My friends already know each other and Jeno’s friends already know each other so this puts Jeno and I at a disadvantage. So, let’s all pair up one of my friends, one of my husband’s.” Jaemin says.</p><p>“I agree with my husband.” Jeno says and his everyone coos at him, Haechan even calling him whipped but they accept.</p><p>“I’ll pair up with Renjun.” Yang Yang says first and Jeno notices Renjun blush a little. He gets a sudden urge to throw up. Haechan pairs with Mark and Chenle pairs with Jisung.</p><p>Yang Yang and Renjun place first surprisingly, they match better than expected. Jaemin and Jeno place second and Renjun and Chenle laugh at Haechan and Mark drinking hot sauce. They play a few more games and then it gets late so they have to wrap up. The production team also wraps up.</p><p>As people leave, Renjun leans in to Jeno and says, “Let’s go to your room, I want to talk.”</p><p>Jeno leads Renjun into the room, Haechan and Chenle say they’ll wait in the car while Jaemin walks his friends out.</p><p>“What’s up?” Jeno asks noticing how his best friend looks so concerned about him as they go in.</p><p>“How’s your shoulder? Is it getting any better?”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head, he should’ve known this is what it’ll be about and avoided this conversation. “It’s not looking good. I must have really overworked it and I might need surgery.”</p><p>“But if you do surgery you might not be able to swim again.” Renjun says softly and Jeno nods. “When are you going to tell your parents? They should know.”</p><p>“I know they should but I can’t do that to them. Crush their hopes for me. I don’t even know what I’m doing right now.”</p><p>“Look at me Jeno,” Renjun says and Jeno looks up at the warm eyes of his best friend. “You can brave through this. I know you will, you’re the strongest person I know and you’re born to swim. Everything will be okay eventually.”</p><p>Jeno tries to believe Renjun’s words but he can’t. He nods anyway and moves back. “Come on, Haechan and Chenle are probably waiting for you.”</p><p>They turn and spot Jaemin standing behind the slightly opened door. his shock is very evident on his face and Jeno silently cusses himself for not closing the door properly. Jaemin definitely heard every word.</p><p>Renjun notices the awkward tension and pats Jeno slightly, apologetic. “I’ll be off now.” Jeno nods and Renjun leaves. Neither him or Jaemin speak until they hear the door close behind Renjun.</p><p>“Jeno,” Jaemin starts but Jeno cuts him off.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, so don’t make a big deal out of it.”</p><p>“But, you might never swim again.”</p><p>Jeno sighs and sits on the bed. He can feel a huge headache coming on. “Look, Jaemin. I obviously didn’t mean for you to hear this conversation so can you pretend like you didn’t hear any of it?”</p><p>Jaemin looks hurt for a moment. “I can’t do that Jeno. Because I care about you.”</p><p>Jeno scoffs but Jaemin continues like he didn’t hear Jeno. “I can’t pretend like I don’t know you’re hurting and I can’t pretend like I don’t want to help you.”</p><p>“Well you can’t help me.” Jeno words are curt and with the way Jaemin flinches, it’s like he’s cutting the rapper with them but Jeno can’t stop. He just wants Jaemin to stop talking about this issue. Jaemin stares at him for a few seconds before he turns and starts walking out of the room.</p><p>“I think your friend is right.” Jaemin stops at the door and turns to look at him. “I think your family would want to know. They’d be upset if they later found out you’re going through such a huge thing alone. Families are there to protect you Jeno, so at least let them do that.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask for your damn opinion.” Jeno finally blows up. He stands and glares at Jaemin. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you’re not my husband. You’re not my boyfriend, we’re not even friends. We’re just stuck together for the sake of a damn show and you’re putting your nose in my business. Why can’t you just accept it when I say I don’t want to fucking discuss this with you?”</p><p>Jeno immediately regrets his words as Jaemin’s eyes slightly tear up. His heart breaks at the sight of Jaemin’s tears and he just wants to run up to Jaemin with a hug and apology but his feet don’t move.</p><p>“I was just trying to help.” Jaemin whispers.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t ask for it.”</p><p>Jaemin nods, turns and slams the door behind him. Jeno sighs and falls to the floor, his shoulder pain starts acting up again. He reaches for his pain killers and as he swallows it, he hears the front door open, signifying that Jaemin has left the house.</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>Jaemin is binge eating ice-cream and watching barbie movies at his house. He can’t remember the last time he ate so much ice cream but he can’t stop. His heart is bleeding from his fight with Jeno and ice cream seems to be the only thing helping.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes stray to his phone that’s lying on the couch beside him but it doesn’t light up. Jeno hasn’t called or texted him since he left their house. Jaemin stabs his ice cream once more. Fuck Jeno. Fuck his shoulder injury. Fuck his handsome face. Fuck his own heart for fluttering because of such an immature boy.</p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed, Jeno’s an adult and can take care of his own shit. But was it really necessary for Jeno to hurt him that way? Anyway, Fuck Lee Jeno. He can break his shoulder for all he cares.</p><p>Jaemin is trying to pay attention to the blond doll on the television when his doorbell rings. Jaemin’s heart lurches at the possibility it might be Jeno. He rushes out the door without checking the intercom, takes a couple off deep breaths and opens the gate.</p><p>It’s fucking Kim Wooseok.</p><p>Jaemin sighs and attempts to close it back but Wooseok puts his foot through. “Hi, Jaemin, can we talk?”</p><p>Jaemin frowns at him but steps back and lets him in. he gets a whiff of alcohol and realises Wooseok must be drunk. Fuck, why’d he let him in?</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Wooseok walks into the house through the open door and takes off his shoes and struts in like he owns the place, Jaemin has no choice but to follow him in. “Jaemin, I really thought about what you said, before. I admit I was foolish but no matter what I try, I can’t get over you and I want you back.”</p><p>Jaemin sighs. “I’m over you. I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore. Can you please just leave?”</p><p>Wooseok suddenly grabs one of his couch pillows and throws it at Jaemin. It hits the rapper smack in the face and slowly but surely the fear creeps in. “How can you be over me?” Wooseok yells stepping forward and Jaemin steps backward. Fuck, this is not good, not good at all.</p><p>“I’m here trying my best to show you how much I love you but you’re over me? Do you prefer that skinny little boy you’ve been playing house with? Huh?”</p><p>Jaemin’s back hits the wall and he looks around but there’s nowhere to run that Wooseok wouldn’t catch him. Jaemin looks at the door and thinks about how fast he can reach it. There are security cameras outside the gate so he just needs to reach there and he can get this son of a bitch arrested.  </p><p>Jaemin suddenly makes a dash for the door but Wooseok grabs him before he can reach it and pulls Jaemin’s body towards him and the fucking drunkard starts dry humping him. Jaemin yells and screams and tries to push Wooseok away but he’s too strong, holding him there.</p><p>“Does that pretty little prince fuck you like I did? Does he make you feel as good as I can? I doubt it. You’re a very hard man to please and I’m sure a little thing like him can’t handle you. Come back to me, I can make you happy.”</p><p>Jaemin feels so disgusted at Wooseok's touch, his words, his alcohol stinking breath but Jaemin also feels anger. His blood boils at the fact that Wooseok thinks he can come into his own house do whatever he likes. Jaemin turns to face him and stops struggling. Wooseok's hold loosens a bit in surprise and Jaemin throws his head back and slams it into Wooseok’s nose, kneeing him in the groin immediately after. Wooseok falls in pain and Jaemin runs out of the house.</p><p>As soon as he wrenches open the gate, he sees Jeno with his hand raised as if to ring the bell. Jeno stops in surprise to see Jaemin outside, his eyes look the rapper up and down, taking in his appearance and Jaemin can imagine what Jeno thinks when he sees his roughed appearance.</p><p>“Jeno,” Jaemin starts, and groan announces Wooseok stepping out from the house, his nose slightly bloody and a pissed off look on his face. Jaemin sees the realisation on Jeno’s face and the blind rage that twist Jeno’s features scarily.</p><p>“Na Jaemin!” Wooseok yells looking absolutely murderous as he approaches them. Jeno immediately pulls Jaemin behind him and throws a punch at Wooseok's face, sending him flying to the ground as Jaemin gasps in horror.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jeno turns to Jaemin and asks. Looking Jaemin up and down, Jeno seethes at the sight of him. “Did this fucker do anything to you?”</p><p>Jaemin is shaking as he shakes his head. He holds tight unto Jeno. “Call the police.”</p><p>Jeno nods and takes out his phone. Wooseok grudgingly stands as he hears Jeno reporting to the police. He attempts to push past them and run out but Jeno kicks him in the chest, sending him to the ground again. Jeno ends the phone call and reaches down to hold Wooseok by the collar.</p><p>“You’re going to jail you fucker. Don’t think you can run away.” Jeno sounds so scary and even though Wooseok is a head taller than Jeno, right now, he looks so small in front of the blond boy. Jaemin suddenly worries, since Jeno is an athlete, he might get into trouble for beating up Wooseok.</p><p>“Jeno, let him go.” Jaemin calls and Jeno raises a brow at the singer. Probably wondering why he wanted to let the piece of shit go. “Trust me, let him go.”</p><p>Jeno looks like he’s about to argue but he nods once and releases Wooseok, who runs out of the house faster that Jaemin had ever seen him run in his life.</p><p>The police arrive fairly quickly and they give their statements. They promise to catch Wooseok soon. Jaemin also calls his manger and asks him to get their lawyer. His manger wants to come over to make sure he’s okay but Jaemin says Jeno is with him, so his manager doesn’t need to. It takes some convincing and he eventually agrees.</p><p>The police finally leave and Jeno and Jaemin are left in the house alone. Jaemin packs up his already melted ice cream and trashes it sadly. He would’ve needed it now more after the night he just had.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jeno asks where he’s standing awkwardly and Jaemin smiles at him. He looks like he wants to hold Jaemin but he’s holding himself back.</p><p>“Yeah, I am, thanks to you.” Jaemin pulls Jeno into a hug, his hands around Jeno’s waist. Jeno hugs Jaemin back and he sighs in his husband’s arms. Jeno is warm and homely, Jaemin wants to hold onto him forever. “Why did you come?”</p><p>“I came to apologise for earlier,” Jeno’s voice vibrates in his chest and Jaemin finds that this position is the best, it makes him feel closer to Jeno than he ever has. “I was unnecessarily rude and mean to you and I have no excuse for my behaviour. No matter what, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you when you were just trying to help. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jaemin hugs him tighter. “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”</p><p>“What is that?” Jeno hums and runs a hand through the singer’s hair.</p><p>“Stay with me tonight, I’m scared.”</p><p>“Anything for you.” Jeno replies immediately. And true to his word they spend the night wrapped up in each other.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo...another chapter :D I hope you like this one and please leave some feedback to let me know if you do!</p><p>Thanks for reading ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this is super late TT. This whole holiday period has taken all my time and I just didn't have the time or motivation to write. But I'm back, and I hope you enjoy this chapter &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin is waiting at the airport of <em>Jeju Island</em> for Jeno, a hand shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun as the wind lightly blows his hair around. It’s their honeymoon and Jeno, who had planned the whole thing and arrived a day early with some of the production crew to set things up, is supposed to come pick him up.</p><p>A shiny black sports car pulls up in front of Jaemin and Jeno steps out dressed casually in jeans and a sinful V-neck shirt, a pair of sunglasses on his face. Of course, he looks super-hot. He just can’t give Jaemin a break.</p><p>“Guess who rented a car for his beautiful husband?” Jeno asks greeting him with a smile. Jaemin smiles back and pretends to think before pointing at him.</p><p>“You?”</p><p>“Correct.” Jeno replies and they giggle like little children. Jeno collects Jaemin’s large suitcase and gives him a look. “It’s just an overnight trip, why’d you pack so much.”</p><p>Jaemin puts a hand on his lips. “Shush, little one, you don’t know the ways of fashion.”</p><p>Jeno just laughs and takes the bag to the trunk while Jaemin enters the passenger seat. Jeno enters after Jaemin and they drive off to the hotel. The camera crew following in other cars.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Jeno says and Jaemin’s heart leaps in his throat. He sounds sincere, but there are cameras in the car so he might just be doing it for show. Jaemin realises he’ll feel disappointed if it wasn’t real, and is confused at his indecisiveness.</p><p>“I missed you too.” Jaemin smiles, not letting his inner turmoil show. He switches the topic and they discuss lightly till they reach the hotel</p><p>They enter their suite which already has cameras set up. It’s really pretty with a huge bed in the centre with rose petals in the shape of a heart. Jaemin smiles at Jeno who looks pretty proud of himself.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“It’s amazing, you’re the best, babe.” Jaemin gives him a wide smile, letting Jeno know how much he really does like it.</p><p>Jeno sits on the bed and pulls Jaemin beside him and puts a head on his shoulder. “I like you calling me that. How about we come up with cute nicknames for each other?”</p><p>That idea seems pretty nice to Jaemin and he smiles. “I like Babe, let’s call each other babe.”</p><p>“I’ll call you Nana. You just fit that name.”</p><p>Jaemin laughs and runs a soft hand through Jeno’s hair. He’s reminded of a few nights ago when Jeno stayed with him all night. He hasn’t seen Jeno since then and he’s missed the swimmer’s presence so much, it comforts him. Jaemin sees a camera from the corner of his eye and suddenly remembers they’re shooting.</p><p>He clears his throat. “What are we doing today?”</p><p>“We’re going to go swimming now. Then lunch and then motorcycle riding in the mountains, instead of bungee jumping.”</p><p>Jaemin gives him a look. “Swimming?” He wants to ask if Jeno will be okay.</p><p>Jeno’s face doesn’t change. “Didn’t you say it’s your wish to learn to swim from me? But don’t worry, I’ll just teach you and we’ll play in the water. No serious exercise, we’ll save that for the afternoon schedule.”</p><p>Jaemin takes it as his way of saying not to worry so he nods and stands. “I’ll go get changed then, then we can head to the pool.”</p><p>If this had been a private vacation, Jaemin would have pulled up in one of his sexy two-piece bikinis so that he was all Jeno could see. However, Jaemin has to restrict himself to a pair of trunks. He’d done a few exercises that morning and fasted so his muscles and abs will be on show, they were his next best weapon.</p><p>Jeno is dressed when Jaemin steps out and similar to the singer, Jeno’s just in trunks. Completely shirtless, his fit chest on display. Jaemin can’t help but stare at his sexy husband. “You’re too sexy, everyone will be staring at you.” Jaemin whines.</p><p>Jeno raises a brow at him. “I don’t want them staring at my Nana either but you don’t see me telling you to change.”</p><p>The nickname gives Jaemin goosebumps, good ones, but he tries not to show it and nods. “True.”</p><p>Jeno hold out his palm to Jaemin, smiling innocently. “Let’s go.” Jaemin interlocks their fingers, a rush of excitement sending colour to his cheeks. Their hands fit perfectly, Jeno’s hand slightly larger and warmer than his.</p><p>The pool is almost deserted, with just a few people in it. Jeno enters the water first, pulling Jaemin in behind him. Jeno starts to teach Jaemin how to swim and it involves a lot of holding so Jaemin can barely focus.</p><p>“Do the flutter kick with your legs and try uplifting one arm straight into the air and then bending it underwater, alternating both hands.”</p><p>“Does that mean you’ll let go?”</p><p>Jeno laughs. “I have to, Nana.”</p><p>Jaemin nods, taking a deep breath. “Okay.” He tries to start swimming following Jeno’s orders but he just keeps sinking so Jeno reaches to hold him around the middle and Jaemin’s breath hitches at the proximity, at Jeno’s warmth on his bare skin. “Why don’t we stop for now?”</p><p>Jeno blinks in confusion but lets go of Jaemin. “Yeah, that’s enough for today.”</p><p>They play in the water for a couple more hours before the finally leave to go back to their room. Jaemin takes a shower first and changes and Jeno showers after him.</p><p>Jeno has made a reservation at a famous noodle restaurant for them both. “We can go somewhere else if you’re worried about your diet?” Jeno says as they get into the car.</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head. “I’m good for a while, babe. No worries.”</p><p>Jeno chuckles at that and starts the car. Jeno’s a pretty confident driver which is unusual for someone who just got their license. Jaemin made a scene the other time because it was his precious car but now, he can relax and watch his husband drive. Jeno looks sexy no matter what he does. Jaemin worries about how Jeno always seems to dazzle and excite him no matter what he does.</p><p>They spend a great time eating lunch. They receive a mission card and spend time doing things for the show, and it doesn’t feel fake. All their interactions come out naturally and everything is all real. At least they are for Jaemin. Jeno is hard to read. He’s obviously kind and selfless but he’s also more affectionate when a camera’s present. Without a camera he’s always hesitant to touch Jaemin and it confuses him.</p><p>Their last stop for the day is the mountain motorcycle riding. They choose a two-seater electronic motorcycle with Jaemin sat behind Jeno. However due to some changes, the filming crew is unable to film while riding so Jeno and Jaemin decide to go alone. They’ll just be filmed going and coming back.</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno get their helmets and sit of the huge bike. “Have you done this before?”</p><p>Jeno nods. “Yes, but not here. It’s pretty much the same. And I’m great with directions so I’m sure we’ll be okay.”</p><p>Jaemin nods. “Okay. I trust in you, Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno blushes and ducks to cover his face making Jaemin laugh. They set off on the road and Jeno rides it at a high speed allowing Jaemin let out big whoops of excitement. </p><p>The wind blowing, and the white noise of the engine as the zoom past the roads make Jaemin feel lighter, for some reason. He tightens his hold on Jeno and smiles widely to himself.</p><p>They reach the top of the mountain in no time and step out to admire the view of the sunset. Jaemin smiles widely looking down below, the orange hues feel magical. “This is really amazing. You did a good job, Jeno.”</p><p>“Are you calling me Jeno again because they’re no camera’s?” Jeno asks, teasing but it makes Jaemin conscious now that he’s mentioned it. The two being here on their own with no cameras makes this feel like they’re really on a trip together. “Nana, I have something to say.”</p><p>“So do I.” Jaemin interrupts, something in Jeno’s tone making his chest feel tight. Jeno nods at him, gesturing for Jaemin to speak first. “I have a friend who wants me to set him up with you. Are you interested?”</p><p>Jaemin watches as Jeno’s face freezes and the smile falls and the flurry of emotions on the swimmer’s face before settling on anger. Jeno clenches his teeth and turns away from Jaemin. “Fuck this.”</p><p>Jaemin’s mouth drops at the venom in his tone. “Jeno, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“What’s wrong? You’re asking me what’s wrong?” Jeno turns back and glares at him. “Nana, I understand if you don’t like me back but do not make fun of my feelings or try to make them less important.”</p><p><em>What</em>? Jaemin can’t speak and he just gapes like fish.</p><p>“When you said you didn’t want a relationship, I understood and stayed away, to not pressure you but it’s killing me. It’s killing me to hide my feeling and treat you like a friend and only act like a couple when there’s a camera around. I’m trying my best to hold myself back because you don’t feel the same way and that’s fine. But do not belittle me and my feelings by trying to set me up with someone else. It really hurts.”</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes stung at the pain in Jeno’s voice. His words are confusing and Jaemin doesn’t know whether to scream in excitement or loath himself for causing Jeno pain. “Jeno...”</p><p>“And you know the worst part,” Jeno spits out, looking Jaemin in the eyes this time so he can see all the raw emotion and the tears that threaten to fall. “I see it, I see that you feel the same way about me. You’re holding yourself back and I was planning to wait it out and hopefully you’ll come to me but now I know. I don’t to be with someone who doesn’t have the courage to hold onto someone they like. They’re the worst.”</p><p>Jeno turns around then and starts walking away. Jaemin’s body reacts before his mind can process what’s going on and he hurls himself at Jeno’s back, clinging unto him desperately as he starts sobbing. “Don’t go, don’t leave me Jeno. Please. I’m sorry.”</p><p>He feels Jeno try to pull his arms away but Jaemin tightens them, burying his face deeper into Jeno’s back. “You’re right. I do feel the same way about you. You make my heart race and bring all the colour into my otherwise grey life but I’m scared. I’m scared of getting hurt and that’s why I pushed you away. But I’ve realised I’m the one causing us both pain and I’m doing the very thing I wanted to avoid. I’m breaking your heart and breaking mine. I’m sorry.”</p><p>This time, Jaemin lets Jeno pull his hands away but Jeno doesn’t let go of them and instead turns around to face him. He wipes Jaemin’s tears with a shaking thumb and Jaemin opens his eyes to see that’s Jeno’s gazing at him with warmth and a bit of sadness. “Don’t cry, I’m sorry for blowing up at you.”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head violently and holds Jeno’s hands tightly, not wanting to let go. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Look, I promise I won’t ever hurt you. We might get into fights but I want to promise you that no matter what happens, I’ll never give up on you, on us.”</p><p>Jaemin nods, sniffling and Jeno pulls him into a warm embrace and he holds on tight, not wanting to ever let go of this perfect man. So, what if Jeno’s young? He’s more mature than Jaemin is. And he trusts in Jeno, that Jeno will never hurt him. “I really like you Jeno, so fucking much.”</p><p>“I love you, Jaemin.” Jeno replies, holding him tighter. This is a messy confession filled with anger and tears but Jaemin has never felt so much love than in this moment right now and he wouldn’t exchange it for anything else.</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno pull back slightly to look into each other’s eyes and slowly, they lean in. Jaemin’s eyes flutter closed as their lips meet.</p><p>Jeno’s lips are soft, a little chapped, but eager and passionate. This is their second kiss, but the first real one and it feels so different. Kissing Jeno, after they’ve both confessed their feelings is the best feeling in the world. The butterflies go crazy in Jaemin’s stomach and he clutches Jeno’s shirt. He can feel Jeno’s hand tighten on his waist while a hand cups his cheek to kiss him deeper. Jaemin can feel how hard Jeno’s heart is beating and his match the swimmer’s. it feels great to know Jeno wants this as much as he does or even more.</p><p>Jaemin sighs into the kiss as Jeno gently kisses each of his lips, making them both smile widely as they pull away finally to stare at each other’s eyes. The happiness and love they find in this moment are enough for a lifetime</p><p>They finally go back down after wiping tears and trying to make it seem like nothing special happened up in the mountains. The filming crew were starting to get worried and seemed relived at their return.</p><p>They all return to the hotel but Jeno and Jaemin feel anxious. They both lay on their bed eyes wide open and heart beating fast. Jaemin wants to touch Jeno, be with him but there are cameras in their suite which is really frustrating. Filming has halted since their mics are gone but the cameras are always on and when the clips from the camera is being played back, they’ll see everything going on and they can’t risk it.</p><p>“Want to go watch a late-night movie?” Jeno asks Jaemin finally and he perks up.</p><p>“Won’t we be recognised?”</p><p>Jeno smiles. “I was thinking a drive thru theatre. No one will notice us.”</p><p>Jaemin agrees and they leave the room together. Jaemin does not to think about what the crew will think when they find out they snuck off together. He couldn’t care less at this point. They get into Jeno’s rented car and drive to a late-night showing. There aren’t a lot of people around and as Jeno pays for their tickets and popcorn, Jaemin hides his face just in case but, the cashier seems like he couldn’t care less.</p><p>An old romantic movie is playing but Jaemin can barely focus. Now that both of their feelings are out in the open, Jaemin just wants to hold Jeno, touch him in ways he could never have before, ways he’s only dreamed. He wants to whisper in Jeno’s ear how much he likes the swimmer and stay in his arms for as long as he can.</p><p>Jaemin reaches for the bucket of popcorn absentmindedly and his hand brushes against Jeno’s, sending a spark between them. Jaemin turns to face Jeno and sees he’s already looking Jaemin’s way. Jeno slowly intertwines their fingers together and slowly leans over. Jaemin’s heart is beating fast, he closes his eyes just to feel Jeno’s lips on his forehead.</p><p>Jaemin looks up at his smiling face and sees that he’s teasing him. “You look super cute right now.” Jeno says, his voice low and breathless showing he’s just as affected by this as Jaemin is. So Jaemin leans in and kisses Jeno himself.</p><p>This is their third kiss, and the one fuelled with the most passion. They move their lips slowly at first, and then Jeno cups Jaemin’s cheek to deepen the kiss, and he can taste the popcorn on Jeno’s tongue, the warmth of his essence and Jaemin’s head is spinning fast, the tension rising.</p><p>Slowly, Jeno pulls away and they breathe hard into each other’s faces. They gaze at each other, Jeno’s pupils are dilated, his eyes wanting more of Jaemin and Jaemin wants the same. Jaemin moves from his seat and crosses over to straddle Jeno in the driver’s seat. Like he read Jaemin’s mind, Jeno immediately pulls back the seat to create more room and dives back into kissing Jaemin.</p><p>The kiss grows hotter, more passionate. Jeno’s hands are gripping Jaemin’s thighs tightly while the idol’s hands are in his hair. If someone looked in from outside, they could definitely tell what’s going on but neither of them cared, all they want is the other, to touch and feel and be close to the themselves.</p><p>Jaemin’s heart is beating ridiculously fast and the air is getting thinner so Jaemin breathes Jeno in, he seems to be all Jaemin wants, all Jaemin needs. Jeno’s scent washes through Jaemin and he wants to feel more of Jeno. Jeno nibbles slightly on Jaemin’s lips eliciting a gasp and before he realises it, Jaemin grinds his hips down at that moment, their members grinding against each other making them both shudder and Jeno tightens his hold on Jaemin’s hips.</p><p>“Fuck, Jaemin,” Jeno growls, his hand slipping to softly grab Jaemin’s backside and pulls his hips down once more. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”</p><p>“I know, babe,” Jaemin breaths shakily. Thank fuck they’re both wearing sleep wear, it feels so amazing, almost like there’s nothing between them. “But that makes it more fun.”</p><p>“You’re so tempting, Nana.” Jeno murmurs, kissing Jaemin’s ear and going down his neck, kissing softly and careful not to leave marks.</p><p>“Says Eros himself.” Jaemin whispers in Jeno’s ear, taking pleasure in the swimmer’s shudder and grinds his hips down even more, moaning when Jeno meets him with each thrust. Before long, they both feel the amazing pressure of pleasure consume them and they reach a pinnacle.</p><p>They spend almost all the time that’s left for the movie making out and Jaemin has never loved kissing a guy so much. As they go back to the hotel, Jaemin can’t hold himself back from touching Jeno, it’s almost torture not to. They lay next to each other, holding each other close in the dark. They can’t resist shared some chaste kisses and Jaemin starts to think he’s addicted to Jeno’s lips. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, happier than they’d been in a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally...confessions are out there and they've finally taken steps forwards. I'm so happy for them &lt;3</p><p>Leave a kudos if you liked this chapter and comment telling me what you feel, I wanna read all your beautiful comments and know what you think.</p><p>Also, everyone should watch the Netflix show Bridgeton. It's sooooooo gooood and I literally binge watched it in one night. I hope you all enjoy it as well and you can hit me up on twitter @jenosight if you wanna talk about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m super nervous.” Jaemin says cutely, rolling up the balls of his feet as they stand outside Jeno’s house. Jeno smiles at him and reaches to hold his <em>boyfriend’s</em> hand, interlocking their fingers. It feels unreal that he can finally call Jaemin <em>his</em>. His boyfriend.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my parents already love you.”</p><p>Jaemin visibly relaxes while some of the staff gush about how cute they are. Jeno had told Jaemin that it’s just for the tv show and he shouldn’t worry too much about meeting his parents, but Jaemin had replied saying since he’s Jeno’s real boyfriend now, he still wants to leave a good impression.</p><p>They go into the house once given the green light by the filming crew. Today, their concept is Jeno introducing Jaemin to his family and had given prior notice to Jeno’s family and Jeno’s mum had insisted his dad be around so filming took place on a Saturday. When Jeno had left earlier, his mother and sister had gone to the salon to get their hair and make-up done. It’s cute how excited they were, especially since his mother had originally not liked the idea of Jeno on TV.</p><p>“Welcome,” His mum says as they enter, a huge smile on her face as she hugs both Jeno and Jaemin. “My son-in-law is so pretty, I’m blessed.”</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am.” Jaemin replies, smiling back and a little taken aback at the warm welcome.</p><p>“Hi, Jaemin-ssi. I’m a big fan.” Jieun jumps in immediately to say and hugs Jaemin too. Jeno laughs at the bewilderment on Jaemin’s face. He must not be hugged a lot.</p><p>“Welcome.” His dad says, a gentle smile as he hangs back. “Let the poor boy breathe, you’ll overwhelm him.” He says to the girls.</p><p>
  <em>Q: Are your parents usually so welcoming?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Of course, My family has a lot of love to give so they are usually so sweet and nice to everyone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: How do you feel about your in-laws’ warm welcome?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: I’m thankful, of course. I’m happy that they like me and think I’m a good match for their son. </em>
</p><p>They finally sit in the living room while Jieun brings a plate of fruits. Jeno leans into Jaemin and whispers. “Don’t be nervous, they’re nice.”</p><p>Jaemin subtly nods. Jeno catches his mum’s eyes as she notices their small interaction. “So, Jaemin,” His mum begins. “How is Jeno treating you? I hope he’s good to you?”</p><p>“Of course, I am mum.” Jeno replies and leans forward to take a grape when his mum slaps it out of his hand.</p><p>“We brought them for Jaemin, not you.” His mom turns to Jaemin and gestures towards the plate of fruit. “Have some. The grapes are amazing.”</p><p>Jaemin giggles at Jeno’s pout and takes one. “Thank you, Ma’am. And Jeno is really nice to me. I’m happy that he’s my husband.”</p><p>“I’m surprised he’s capable of being nice.” Jieun says making Jeno lean over and they start playfighting.</p><p>They spend some time talking as his family gets to know Jaemin and he seems more comfortable. Dinner is ready in a couple of hours and they head to the table. Jeno’s mum had instructed for dinner to made for the whole crew as well, in ready-to-go boxes since they’ll have to eat later.</p><p>The family talks and jokes all throughout dinner. Jeno notices Jaemin is talking more than he is eating so he places pieces of the side dishes on Jaemin plates or cuts up his food for him. At this point, he’s just happy he’s in a situation where he can openly care for Jaemin with the show as an excuse.</p><p>Filming stops after dinner and the production crew slowly pack up. Jaemin stays behind to chat with his parents some more before saying he has to go to the hospital so he leaves first, Jeno promising to call him later at night. The film crew finally all leave and the house is silent once more. Jeno is heading upstairs to his room when his mum calls. “Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno turns around and sees her standing in the living room. His dad and sister were watching tv on the couch but even they looked around at the tone in his mother’s voice. Jeno approaches her slowly. “What’s going on?”</p><p>His mum glares at him. “Tell me the truth? Are you dating Jaemin?”</p><p>Jeno sighs. “I don’t know what you mean, mom. There were cameras and I was just being a good husband.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to me. I can see it in your eyes that you truly care for the boy. And I could see it in his too.”</p><p>“Ji-a,” His dad interrupts cautiously, “Don’t you think you’re reading too much into it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” His sister adds, the panic clear in her voice. “Why would the Na Jaemin date Jeno? He has a lot of options.”</p><p>His mum gives Jeno a level glare. “Tell me the truth, Jeno.”</p><p>Jeno starts to get pissed off. He doesn’t get why it’s such a big deal to his mum, who he dates is up to him. That feeling must have led for him to burst out, “Yes, We’re together.”</p><p>Pin drop silence as all three members of his family gapes.</p><p>“What?” Jieun asks, stunned.</p><p>“You’re dating a celebrity?” His mum yells, blinking the surprise away. “Do you want your name slathers on those horrible tabloid pages? You’re an athlete, which is a serious profession. You shouldn’t be getting mixed with those kinds of people.”</p><p>“What kind of people? Get rid of your old-fashioned thoughts,” Jeno retorts, not backing down. “Jaemin is the sweetest, kindest person I know. I love him and I’ll be with him for as long as he lets me.”</p><p>Jeno’s mum slaps him.</p><p>Jieun and his dad gasp. The slap is not painful but the shock that she actually hit him makes Jeno freeze. He slowly turns back to face his mother who looks like she’s regretting it a bit.</p><p>“Did you just hit me?”</p><p>“You must have let your mind run wild because of a boy who smiles on tv. But your mother won’t let you make this mistake.”</p><p>“Who are you to do that?” Jeno’s mum flinches at his harsh words but he doesn’t stop. “I’m an adult and I don’t have to do anything you say. You have no right over my life and I’ll do as I want, regardless of whether you like it or not.”</p><p>“Jeno…”</p><p>Jeno turns away, taking out his phone and planning to call his manger to pick him up or a taxi, heading out.</p><p>“Jeno stop right there.”</p><p>He doesn’t listen and opens the front door and steps outside. His mum follows him, grabs his phone and flings it on the rocky path, smashing it.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>“Don’t take another step outside of this house!” His mum screams. “Go back in and reflect on what you did.”</p><p>Jeno just stares at her and steps around her, walking out of the house, ignoring her screams.</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Renjun comes to pick him up. Jeno had called him with a payphone and told him what happened, so his best friend had shown up all worried.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Renjun asks, concerned as he drives Jeno to his house in silence.</p><p>Jeno sighs, and tells Renjun the whole story. “Why the hell did she act like that? Jaemin is sweet and Kind and one of the best people out there, why is she so against him?”</p><p>Renjun is silent for a minute, “Maybe she’s more upset at you.”</p><p>“What?” Jeno turns to face Renjun in confusion.</p><p>They reach Renjun’s house and his best friend stops the car. “Everyone knows you’re a mommy’s boy. You talked back at her for the first time ever and she was probably scared, so she lost it. Now she’ll probably never like Jaemin.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck me.” Jeno groans.</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>Jaemin arrives at the hospital, with coffee and sandwiches for the nurses as usual but as he reaches his mum’s floor, he notices the nurse station is empty and a few people crowding the door of his mum’s ward.</p><p>Jaemin drops the food and pushes people aside to get into the room, his heart dropping at the sight. His mother’s heart monitor isn’t beeping and the doctor is trying to resuscitate her.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Jaemin calls out attracting the nurses’ attention but the doctor doesn’t even look at him, one of the nurses approach him and try to pull him away but Jaemin doesn’t move.</p><p>He watches in dismay as the doctor tries to resuscitate her again and finally, the heart monitor starts to beep. Jaemin sinks to the floor in relief, which quickly dissipates when he notices the doctor and nurses discussing seriously as they wheel his mother out.</p><p>“What’s going om?” Jaemin asks the doctor, who gives him a sad look. One of pity really and Jaemin’s heart drops.</p><p>“Patient Kim Heesun has a relapse and I’m going to have to perform surgery again.”</p><p>“But you said she wouldn’t be able to handle another one.” Jaemin’s voice comes out shaky and he can feel his hands starting to tremble.</p><p>The doctor nods solemnly. “If she doesn’t go in, she’ll die but I can’t guarantee she’ll make it through the surgery either.” He puts a hand on Jaemin shoulder and Jaemin wonders if it’s supposed to be comforting. “Prepare for the worst.”</p><p>Jaemin finds himself staring blankly in front of the surgery room. He can only think of Jeno in this situation, only Jeno can keep him sane as Jaemin isn’t sure if he can hold it together for much longer.</p><p>But Jeno’s phone rings and rings. He doesn’t pick up.</p><p>Jaemin calls Jeno about fifty times but he doesn’t pick up. Jaemin remembers when Wooseok didn’t pick his phone and it turned out he was with someone else. Is Jeno with someone else? Or maybe he’s just tired of Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head to clear out those dirty thoughts. Jeno’s nothing like Wooseok. Jeno’s shown him nothing but kindness and Jaemin will hold onto the belief that something must have happened.</p><p>Jaemin has met Jeno’s friends a couple of times but he doesn’t have their numbers and they don’t have his, so there is no way he would even know if something’s happened to Jeno. Now he’s starting to get worried.</p><p>Jaemin calls Yang yang instead but the latter doesn’t pick his phone either. Jaemin spends the time waiting obsessing over why Jeno isn’t picking his calls because he needs something to distract himself. He can’t let himself think about what’s going on behind the surgery doors, he’ll lose his mind if he does. So, he fixates on possibilities of what Jeno could be doing to not answer his calls or call or text him back.</p><p>Jaemin is left alone with his thoughts for the next few hours and he’s already convinced he’s friendless and that his boyfriend hates him. Why else won’t either of them get back to him? He’s about to lose his only family but he has no one to rely on.</p><p>Then his phone dings and Jaemin looks at it to see an Instagram dm from Jeno. Jaemin’s heart lurches as he opens the message.</p><p>
  <strong>The_leejeno;</strong>
</p><p>Just in case, you try to call me</p><p>My phone won’t available for a while</p><p>So you can message me here</p><p>
  <strong>Nana.min;</strong>
</p><p>Jeno</p><p>I need you right now</p><p>A video call comes through immediately and Jaemin picks it with shaky hands. Jeno’s worried face fills the screen and Jaemin immediately feels a huge weight lifted off his chest. Just seeing Jeno makes him feel a whole lot better.</p><p>“What’s wrong, nana?”</p><p>And just like that, a wall breaks in Jaemin and he can’t hold himself together again. “My mum is in surgery again and the doctors don’t know if she’ll make it and I’m just stuck outside this surgery room, freaking out and neither you nor Yang Yang were picking my calls and I realised I didn’t know any of your friend’s numbers and if anything happened to you, I would have no way of knowing-”</p><p>“Nana, baby.” Jeno calls out loud and Jaemin finally stops. He notices that Jeno is outside now, with a jacket on. “Breathe, for me, please.”</p><p>Jaemin nods and takes a huge breath. He realises now that his cheeks are wet. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry or freak out-”</p><p>“There’s nothing for you to apologise for,” Jeno says soothingly. “I’m heading to the hospital as soon as I can okay. Can you hold on for me?”</p><p>Jaemin nods. “Okay.”</p><p>It takes about fifteen minutes for Jeno to reach Jaemin but those minutes are the least anxious Jaemin had been since his mum got wheeled into the surgery room. As soon as Jaemin spots Jeno he runs into the swimmer’s arms and holds him tight.</p><p>“I’m so scared,” Jaemin sobs into Jeno neck. “I don’t know what I’ll do without her.”</p><p>“She’ll be okay,” Jeno whispered as he comfortingly pats Jaemin. “I know she will.”</p><p>Logically, Jaemin knows there’s no way Jeno knows but he decides to believe Jeno.</p><p>Waiting is not as nerve wracking as before, because Jeno is at his side now. Jeno, who whispers comforting things to Jaemin and holds his hand tight to remind the singer that he’s there.</p><p>Finally, the surgery doors open and the doctor steps out. Jaemin quickly rises up to him. “What happened? How did it go?”</p><p>The doctor pulls down his surgical mask and his face is completely blank so Jaemin doesn’t know what to make of it, jeno squeezes his hand comfortingly as they both wait for the news. “The surgery was successful, and we were able to revive her.”</p><p>Jaemin almost sags in relief and has to hold onto Jeno to keep himself upright. “Oh, thank goodness, thank you doctor.”</p><p>The doctor gives him a small smile. “Your mother’s a fighter, and I hope she’ll wake up soon.”</p><p>A while later, Jeno and Jaemin are back in the word along with Jaemin’s sleeping mother. Jaemin notices how she’s hooked to more machines and she looks even worse. He holds her frail hand and prays she wakes soon.</p><p>Jaemin finally notices how dark it is outside. “Jeno, it’s late, don’t you have to go home?”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head and instead lays on the couch, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. “I got kicked out, or rather I left.”</p><p>Jaemin moves to the couch and bends next to Jeno. “Why? What happened.”</p><p>Jeno opens his eyes and moves close to Jaemin and places a soft lingering kiss on his lips. Jaemin’s lips tingle as Jeno moves away and he almost wants to pull the other back and kiss him deeper.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it now,” Jeno smiles and Jaemin can’t help but grin back at the sight of eye-smile. “I’ll tell you later.</p><p>Jaemin nods almost trance-like. “Okay.”</p><p>Yang yang finally calls Jaemin back and he steps out to receive the call leaving Jeno inside. He fills Yang yang in and the latter apologises for not being able to come, since he’s at a work trip.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Jeno’s here,” Jaemin replies. “He held me together.”</p><p>“<em>About Jeno,”</em> Yang yang sounds sheepish. “<em>I changed my mind about him, so I hope you haven’t said anything?</em>”</p><p>“Oh really?” Jaemin cringes at the huge relief in his voice. “I didn’t mention your name, so no worries.”</p><p><em>“Why do you sound so happy?”</em> Yang yang teases, “<em>I thought you didn’t like him?”</em></p><p>“Well…” Jaemin trails off, blushing red. He’s slightly relieved he’s alone right now because he wouldn’t want to explain why he suddenly looks like a tomato. “We’re kind of dating now.”</p><p>“<em>WHAT?”</em> Yang yang yells into Jaemin’s ear and he has to pull it away. “<em>You sly bitch, how did that suddenly happen? You better tell me everything when I get back!</em>”</p><p>Jaemin chuckles at how exited Yang yang sounds. “I will, no worries.”</p><p>The door of the ward suddenly opens and Jeno comes out looking half-excited, half-anxious. He lights up as he sees Jaemin and says, “Jaemin! Your mom is awake.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New updateeee!!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a kudos and a comment to let me know how you feel &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!! Heavy smut in this chapter. You can skip it if you don't want to read it. Just skip till you see the letters in bold. </p><p>Also, uni's been pretty rough these days that I can't really update regularly but I'll try my best :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been about two weeks since Jaemin’s mum had woken up and Jaemin has made the ward his temporary home, the nurses even brought in an extra bed for him. Jaemin had cleared his schedule, leaving only the we got married shooting days since he can’t back out of it in the middle, and is spending quality time with his mother.</p><p>Jeno has also become a staple in the ward room. He spends almost as much time as Jaemin in the ward room but he always goes home at the end of the day since he wants Jaemin and his mum to be comfortable together.</p><p>Jeno and his mum actually got along so well. Jeno had been super nervous to finally be introduced to his mum which happened once she was ready to meet people. Jaemin had obviously told her all about Jeno already so his mother was quite excited to meet the boy that made her boy smile so much.</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nice to meet you, Ma’am,” Jeno bowed 90 degrees to Jaemin’s mother. He heard her chuckle and he finally stands from his bow and hands her a huge bouquet. “I didn’t want to come empty handed.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nice to meet you too, Jeno.” Jaemin’s mum reached out to take the bouquet with a huge smile. “Thank you for being at my Jaemin’s side.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum!” Jaemin whined at his mother’s words but he was smiling. He collected the bouquet from his mother and transferred them to a vase. Jaemin and his mum looked exactly alike. They have the same smile and the same way of talking. They both had natural cuteness in their actions and mirrored each other most of the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s my pleasure, Ma’am.” Jeno replied. His awkwardness made Jaemin laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is your boyfriend always so formal?” Jaemin’s mother teased. Looking at Jeno fondly, she reached out and held Jeno’s hands in her slightly wrinkled ones. “You can be at ease. I’m so thankful to you. You can just call me Auntie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, Auntie.” Jeno said and smiled widely at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh my,” Jaemin’s mum gasped. “Jaemin wasn’t lying about your beautiful smile.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s so pretty, right?” Jaemin chimes in and they all laughed together. </em>
</p><p>Since then, Jeno had come to the ward almost every day. Bringing gifts with him every time. Sometimes flowers, sometimes fruits or sometimes the crossword puzzles Jaemin’s mother likes so much.</p><p>In fact, Jeno’s due for a visit anytime now and Jaemin can’t help himself but check the clock and countdown till when he can see his boyfriend’s smile again.</p><p>“Jeno makes you really happy, doesn’t he?” Jaemin’s mother asks suddenly and Jaemin turns back to look at her. They were supposed to be knitting but Jaemin had dropped his while deep in thought. “You’re smiling so widely while thinking of him.”</p><p>Jaemin blushes slightly and picks up the sticks. “How do you know I was thinking of him?”</p><p>“I’m your mother, I know these things.” She smiles at her son and reaches out to pat his head. “Why don’t you both go out on a date today? I’ll be alright by myself for a few hours.”</p><p>“No, we’ll all hang out together. I don’t want to leave you alone.” Jaemin replies, leaning into the touch.</p><p>Jaemin’s mother laughs, “Jaemin, you’ve literally been by my side continuously for the past two weeks. I think you need to go out and spend quality time with your boyfriend. In fact, don’t come back till tomorrow.”</p><p>“Are you tired of me?” Jaemin pouts and leans away from the touch. His mum gives him a fond smile and shakes her head.</p><p>“How could I? I just want you to do something else for a change. Besides, I have a couple of friends I want to hang out with today.”</p><p>“You have friends?”</p><p>“Yeah, when Jeno took me around on a wheelchair the other day, we met a few other nice patients and I could stay with them. I should get back into the social life, even though years have passed. I would hate to rely on you.”</p><p>At that moment, a knock is heard and the door opens. Jeno comes in bearing a basket of oranges and Jaemin’s heart lurches at the sight of his boyfriend. Jaemin has been falling deeper and deeper in love with Jeno that it even confuses him.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Auntie.” Jeno greets cheerfully and places the basket on the table. He reaches down and kisses Jaemin on the cheek. “Hey, you.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles back at Jeno. “Hey.” He sounds breathless.</p><p>“I was just saying to Jaemin that you both should go out on a date today,” Jaemin’s mum says, a glint in her eyes as she witnesses their interaction.</p><p>“Oh no,” Jeno immediately protests. “We should all hang out today. We can do something fun.”</p><p>Jaemin’s mum groans. “Come on, please? It’ll make me feel better.”</p><p>Jaemin sees Jeno grow weak at his mother’s unexpected puppy eyes. He laughs as Jeno turns to look at him with panicked eyes. “Okay, we’ll go.”</p><p>Jeno gives Jaemin a wide-eyed surprised look while his mum claps in delight. “That’s great darling. And please, don’t come back tonight. You both need it.”</p><p>“You’ve gotten a lot laxer.” Jaemin laughs as he stands. He heads to the bathroom to change into something more date worthy while Jeno talks to his mum.</p><p>Jaemin can’t believe his luck these days. His mum miraculously woke from a five-year coma and he has the best boyfriend ever. Their show is doing pretty good and his popularity is on the rise. Now all that’s left is to finally make his solo debut and his life will be perfect.</p><p>Jaemin and Jeno walk to the carpark and before Jaemin can steer them towards his car, Jeno leads him another direction. They stop in front of a beautiful Audi R8. Jaemin gapes and looks up a Jeno who just smiles.</p><p>“You got a car?” Jaemin gasps. “It’s so beautiful, oh my goodness.”</p><p>“I figured I should stop letting you drive me everywhere now.” Jeno smirks and he opens the passage seat for Jaemin. “After you.”</p><p>Jaemin gives Jeno a flirty smile and gets in. “Thank you.”</p><p>Jeno chuckles and shuts the door. In a few seconds he’s settled in the driver seat and the car is filled with the gentle and beautiful purr of the engine. “Should we go to eat?”</p><p>“Somewhere with a private room, just in case.” Jaemin replies and Jeno nods.</p><p>“I know just the place. We can get in without a reservation, since I know the chef.”</p><p>“My boyfriend has connections,” Jaemin sighs. “And I thought he couldn’t get any more perfect.”</p><p>The place Jeno knows turns out to be a traditional Korean restaurant and it seems pretty expensive. The host is an older woman who doesn’t seem to recognise their faces but recognises Jeno’s name. She leads them to their private room without much fuss and in abut thirty minutes they’re served.</p><p>“Everything looks so good.” Jaemin’s glee in evident and Jeno seems proud of himself to bringing Jaemin. They’re halfway through when Jeno starts.</p><p>“So, I have something to tell you.” Jaemin nods and gestures for Jeno to continue. The grilled mackerel tastes too good. “Remember when I said I left home?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Well, I was going to talk to you about it, then your mum woke and I didn’t want to spoil your happy mood but it feels like something I should tell you for future reference.”</p><p>Jaemin finally looks up at Jeno. “You sound so serious? What is it?”</p><p>Jeno takes a deep breath. “My mother doesn’t approve of our relationship and we got into a fight about it the day you came over. She broke my phone and I left to Renjun’s. I haven’t been home since but now I’m worried I ruined any chance for her to like you.”</p><p>Jaemin blinks, and drops his chopsticks. “What the hell, Jeno? Why would you fight your mum over me? You should’ve tried to placate her first and slowly made her change her mind.”</p><p>“I know,” Jeno groans. “But things just blew out of proportion and she hit me and I just got so pissed.”</p><p>“She hit you?” Jaemin exclaims, eyes scanning Jeno for any injury even though it’s been a while. “It was to that extent?”</p><p>Jeno nods. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Jaemin ponders over it. “Why don’t you try to talk to her first? Maybe sort out some issues but don’t worry about me. We still have a long time to make her like me. But you have to fix your relationship with her first.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>Jaemin nods. “It seems that your family is close. You just need to make her see you’re an adult now and to respect your decisions.” Jaemin hesitates before saying his next words, “You should also tell them about your injury.”</p><p>Jeno doesn’t say anything and just stares atthe plates, so Jaemin continues. “How’s the treatment going?”</p><p>Jeno gives Jaemin a small smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’s getting better. It doesn’t hurt as much.”</p><p>“That’s great.” Jaemin smiles widely at Jeno, a part of him knows Jeno is keeping something from him but he doesn’t push. He takes a sip of water. “I’m done now, let’s go.”</p><p>It’s getting late as the sun is setting and they drive back to Jaemin’s house. Jaemin could tell that his manger must have been here or the cleaning lady, since it’s even neater than Jaemin left it.</p><p>“Since mum told us not to come back tonight, should we have some wine?” Jaemin asks already heading to take out a bottle.</p><p>Jeno laughs but nods. He takes off his jacket and heads to the living room and switches on the TV. Jaemin settles next to him and hands Jeno a glass.</p><p>They spend sometime on the couch like that, Jaemin’s head resting on Jeno’s shoulder as they watched a movie. It feels nice to just be in the other’s presence, Jaemin feels content and he can stay there all day.</p><p>Just Jaemin is feeling drowsy, the sound of a moan from the movie wakes him right up. The couple in the show are heating things up. Jaemin is suddenly reminded how long it has been since he kissed Jeno properly.</p><p>Slowly he lifts his head form Jeno’s shoulder to see the other already looking at him. Jaemin glances at Jeno’s lips and back up. Fuck, he wants to kiss Jeno so bad right now.</p><p>“Jeno…” His voice comes out more needy than Jaemin expects but it must have the desired effect because Jeno kisses him immediately.</p><p>Jaemin wastes no time and climbs over Jeno, kissing him passionately. Jaemin sighs heavily as their tongues dance with each other, Jeno’s warmth, and taste makes his head heavy and he can’t stop his hands from touching Jeno’s shoulders chest, pulling him even closer.</p><p>Jeno grips Jaemin’s hips hard while another hand reaches to cup Jaemin’s head and kiss him even deeper. It’s sloppy, wet, hot and heavy and contains all their hidden desires for the past weeks.</p><p>Jaemin basically tears off Jeno’s shirt and pulls off his too. Jaemin appreciates the sight before him, he’s seen Jeno shirtless before but never in this context. He traces his hands on the lean muscles on the boy’s chest, grinning when Jeno exhales sharply from Jaemin grazing his nipples.</p><p>Jeno holds Jaemin tight and turns the around in a way that Jaemin is now lying back down on the sofa and Jeno hovering over him. Jaemin gives him a sheepish smile and says in a small voice. “I’m all yours, what are you going to do to me?”</p><p>Jeno groans and slowly grinds his hips down on Jaemin, causing his blood to rush down south and his member hardens. Jeno kisses the moan right out of Jaemin’s pretty lips. “Have you even been eaten out?”</p><p>Jaemin stares at Jeno with huge eyes and shakes his head. “Will you?”</p><p>Jeno smirks. “Only if you say please.”</p><p>Fuck, Jaemin can feel his cock get even harder at Jeno’s tone. “P-please.”</p><p>Jeno hums and grinds down once more and through both their trousers, Jaemin can feel Jeno’s already hard member press down on his and he can’t stop his shiver of pleasure.</p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>Jaemin can’t believe Jeno is going to make him say it. But he wants it, Jaemin wants it so bad, so he gathers his strength and says confidently. “Please eat me out.”</p><p>“Your wish is my command.” Jeno replies with his usual eye smile that is way too cute for this situation.</p><p>Jeno kisses Jaemin down the neck, to his chest, teasing his nipples and all the way down to his navel. Jeno pops the button of his trousers and pulls them down. Jeno also takes off his own trousers, leaving them in their briefs.</p><p>Jeno hooks the waist band of Jaemin’s briefs and looks up at Jaemin once more to make sure it’s okay. At Jaemin’s encouraging nod, he pulls off the briefs and Jaemin’s pink members slaps his stomach.</p><p>Jaemin has always been someone confident in his body, however the look in Jeno eyes as he gazes down at Jaemin makes him feel downright beautiful.</p><p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jeno whispers and Jaemin smiles widely at him. Jeno reaches to wrap Jaemin’s dick in his hands and gives it a few pumps before taking it in his mouth, slowly. Jaemin moans softly at the wet hot feeling and holds himself back from pulling on Jeno’s hair.</p><p>Jeno teases, kissing his thighs, kisses down his dick, rubbing his tongue over the singer’s balls and sucking them before finally kissing the hole, clenching in anticipation. Jaemin cries out softly at finally being kiss there.</p><p>Jaemin’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the feeling of the latter’s tongue inside his walls. He can’t help reaching down to tug Jeno’s hair softly as he writhes under Jeno’s skilful tongue.</p><p>Jeno eats him out like he’s a delicious meal, licking, sucking, nibbling and Jaemin can only think of chanting Jeno’s name over and over.</p><p>Jeno then wraps a hand around his hard and red dick, pumping him up hard and fast to match his tongue thrust. The pleasure explodes as Jaemin cries out a moan.</p><p>“Fuck, Jeno, I’m coming.” Jaemin whines loud, breathing getting heavier as he can feel the pressure build up and Jeno doesn’t stop, continues pushing Jaemin over the edge until he falls and releases all over his own chest and Jeno’s hands.</p><p>Jeno finally releases Jaemin and crawls up to plant a kiss on his lips. “That was hot.”</p><p>“I’m sure it was hotter for me,” Jaemin replies slowly, still recovering from the intense orgasm. He blinks up at Jeno. “I want to suck you off.”</p><p>Jeno’s gaze darkens and he licks his lips. “Your wish is my command.”</p><p>The quickly switch positions with Jeno on his back and Jaemin pulls off the latter’s briefs and his dick slaps out, like it’s been confined too long. Jaemin’s mouth literally waters as he stares at it. “Just so you know, you can fuck my throat.”</p><p>And then he goes down on Jeno’s dick. It’s so huge and it fills my mouth up quite well, but Jaemin is skilful when it comes to head, and he’ll give Jeno the best head ever.</p><p>He slowly sucks up the entire length, keeping eye contact with Jeno as he rolls his tongue all over the head before taking a deep breath and going all the way down his throat. He hears Jeno’s low growl as his hips slightly buck up.</p><p>Jaemin can tell Jeno is holding back so he reaches up to place Jeno’s hand son his head, and finally, Jeno takes what the wants. He thrusts up into Jaemin’s mouth, slowly at first, and then fast.</p><p>“Fuck, Nana, you’re so good at this,” Jeno praises and Jaemin basks in it. It’s not long before Jeno’s thrusts become sloppier and Jaemin hold on so when Jeno comes, he releases the hot strings of semen down Jaemin’s throat.</p><p>“Oh my fuck,” Jeno groans at loud as he finishes completely down Jaemin’s throat. The latter takes it all, not a single drop left. Jeno looks down at him with a look of amazement. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles, “I know” and crawls up to wrap himself around Jeno. They cuddle on the couch for a few minutes before Jeno nudges Jaemin.</p><p>“We have to go shower, come on.”</p><p>“No,” Jaemin protests, holding Jeno tighter. “I want to stay here.”</p><p>“You’re such a baby,” Jeno places a kiss on Jaemin’s forehead. “Now, come on.”</p><p>The couple takes a shower and later snuggle in bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Which is why they don’t notice their phones going off in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Breaking News!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“We got Married” Couple, Black Code’s Center, Jaemin and Gold-medallist, Swimmer, Lee Jeno are reported to be dating by dispatch.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This couple have been spotted hanging out outside filming many times. Lee Jeno is a regular at the hospital where Jaemin’s recently woken Mother is getting treated and is being treated like a son-in-law! Jeno has been spotted taking flowers to his ‘mother-in-law’ every time he visits.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sources state that Lee Jeno has been a huge strength to Jaemin throughout this period and their romance developed along the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight, the couple left the hospital together and went to a restaurant on a date before finally going back to Jaemin’s house for the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We congratulate the happy couple!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[+3124 -780] From there We got married episodes, I could tell there was something more between them. Jeno always looks at Jaemin like he hung the stars in the sky. I don’t blame him for falling for Jaemin’s beauty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1984 -345] Their chemistry on the show is amazing so I’m not surprised they’re together in real life. Jeno’s amazing for being there for Jaemin during his hard times. I ship them even more now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1789 -556] I can’t believe Jaemin has a boyfriend now </em>
  <em>TT</em>
  <em> His flirty and seductive aura is what made him popular but how will fans be able to watch him when they know he’s taken. I’m heartbroken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+986 -123] I’m a fan of Jeno and I’m worried about his image now. Jaemin has some crazy fans and I hope they leave this couple alone and let them be happy. They deserve it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+876 -212] Wait, so they left Jaemin’s sick mother in the hospital and went on a date and to have sex?? Are they that horny?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well.....I wrote this but I don't even know TT. </p><p>Leave a kudos if you liked this chapter and please comment to let me know your thoughts. Comments make my day!!</p><p>Follow me on twitter @jenosight or you can curiouscat me at teh same name if you have anything to say or to ask or just to talk about dreamies or nomin. I'm up for everything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You weren’t being careful, were you?” Jaemin’s manager paces the hospital room, frustrated. Jaemin and his mum have identical sheepish looks, and it seems like he’s scolding them both. “It’s like you were both asking to be caught. You both didn’t even bother to cover your faces.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, okay?” Jaemin sighs and his mum nods beside him. “We were just too caught up in each other to remember these things.”</p><p>“These things?” His manger asks incredulously. “What are you going to do about this now?”</p><p>“What did the company say?” Jaemin asks instead.</p><p>“They want to deny it. It won’t do you any good.”</p><p>“But the comments are mostly good.” Jaemin’s mum says. “Since it’s out, why don’t you just admit it?”</p><p>Jaemin’s manger sighs and takes out his phone. After a few seconds, he hands it to them. “That’s Jaemin’s solo fan cafe. He lost fifty thousand members since this morning.” He turns to Jaemin, “I thought you wanted to release your solo album? The company won’t release it until they’re sure it’ll do well. This won’t convince them.”</p><p>Jaemin stares at the number and blinks up at his manger. “But what explanation will I give? He comes to see my mum and even slept over? If we’re not dating, what are we?”</p><p>“We can just say you are best of friends. And push that agenda until people believe it.” His manger must have sensed the hesitation in Jaemin because he moves closer and places a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder. “Look, I’ve been with you for a long time and you know that I want what’s best for you. Believe me, this isn’t it. It’s not the time.”</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t reply immediately. If he decides to deny the news, he doesn’t know how that will affect his relationship with Jeno. They’d both woken this morning to chaos and Jeno’s manager had arrived immediately to take him away, safe from the reporters outside Jaemin’s house. Jaemin’s own manager had arrived shortly after and brought him to the hospital, since the reporters couldn’t get in.  Jaemin remembers Jeno had definitely looked less bothered about the news than Jaemin. “Why don’t I talk to Jeno about it first?”</p><p>“You can’t meet him one-on-one and-” Jaemin’s manager gets cut off by his phone ringing. It’s an unknown number. “It’s probably a reporter.”</p><p>The manger picks up the phone and Jaemin’s mother reaches out to hold his hand. “I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to cause all this."</p><p>Jaemin gives her a small smile. “It’s okay, mum. Don’t stress. It’ll be taken care of.”</p><p>Even though he says that, Jaemin doesn’t actually know how this will turn out. He wonders if revealing their relationship would be that bad? He’ll lose some fans but who’s to say that this won’t make him even more popular? They’re one of the most popular couples ever on Married life. But even if they admit their relationship, they’ll still have to hide it. They definitely can’t flaunt it or then they’ll be scrutinised even more by the media. Especially Jeno, who’s not really a celebrity.</p><p>“Jaemin, it’s for you.” His manager brings him back and hands him the phone with a blank expression. “It’s Jeno’s mother.”</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>Jaemin collects the phone and clears his throat first. “This is Jaemin.”</p><p><em>“Hello,”</em> Jeno’s mum sounds calm, no trace of anger that Jaemin expected. <em>“Sorry for reaching out to you like this but I just couldn’t help myself. Jeno hasn’t been home for a while and with this news, my mind isn’t at peace.”</em></p><p>“It’s okay, Ma’am. You can talk to me whenever you need to.”</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you. Would it be possible to talk to you in person? Something is bothering me and I need to express myself to you at least once.”</em>
</p><p>“Sure,” Jaemin says immediately. “I would love to come out and meet you but however, due to circumstances, I’ll can’t. Why don’t we meet at the hospital?”</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine. I’ll be there in about half an hour, is that okay? We can just talk in the car.”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin agrees and says his goodbyes. He glances up at his manger and mother. “What should I do?”</p><p>“I’m sure she just wants to make sure you’re okay,” Jaemin mum says with a smile. “I already called Jeno.”</p><p>Jaemin gives his mum a look. “Honestly, do you prefer Jeno or me?”</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to see me.” Jeno’s mum smiles at Jaemin as he gets into the car. To hide away from people’s gaze, they’d decided to talk in the former’s car in the car park.</p><p>“It’s no problem.” Jaemin replies. “I can only imagine how you feel about all this.”</p><p>“You probably couldn’t if you tried.” There’s something in her tone that makes Jaemin smile drop slightly. She’s different from the last time Jaemin met her and since Jeno had told him her reaction to their relationship, he wasn’t expecting the same level of warmth. And he knew very well that a camera brought out the best in people. “I’m going to go straight to the point.”</p><p>“Of course, Ma’am.”</p><p>“Please end things with Jeno.”</p><p>Jaemin blinks. And he suddenly feels like he’s in one of those soap operas where the parents give their child’s lover money and tells them to end things. And those conversation usually end with a cup of water thrown at someone.</p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean…why would I end things with Jeno?”</p><p>“Do you know that Jeno participated in a match last week? It wasn’t a serious competition but still…he had the worst times he’s ever had in that match. And have you seen what people are saying about him?”</p><p>Jaemin didn’t even know about this. Why would Jeno participate in a match when his shoulder needs treatment? And why didn’t he tell Jaemin?</p><p>“Before this scandal, the responsive were encouraging, saying it doesn’t matter if he’s not in best shape since it’s not swimming season,” Jeno’s mum continues. “But now, they’re full of disgusting comments about how he doesn’t care about being an athlete, how much his fans are disappointed.”</p><p>“I…I don’t-” Jaemin opens his mouth but the words struggle to come out.</p><p>“I hate to say this but, being associated with you isn’t good for Jeno. Tabloids will write cheap gossip about him, the media will try to tear him down and while being a ‘singer’,” She says that last word like it’s a dirty word and it makes Jaemin flinch. “Any press must be good press for you. But for an athlete, he can’t afford it. he can’t risk it. So please, for his sake, don’t drag him down.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jaemin says calmly, “I’m sorry for Jeno but,” He looks up at her unapologetically. “I can’t break up with him. I won’t leave him. Instead, I’ll stay by his side till things get better. I don’t know what you have against me, but I hope with time, you can accept me.”</p><p>Jeno’s mother gapes at him with a slightly open mouth and Jaemin just gives her a smile. “If that’s all, I’ll be going now.”</p><p>Jaemin opens the car door and gets out but as soon as his back is turned, his smile drops and hi heart sinks. Even though he said he won’t break up with Jeno, he feels like everything she said was true. Jaemin brings out his phone and searched up the event she talked about and scrolled to the comments.</p><p>
  <em>[+2378 -234] Instead of focusing on swimming, he’s more interested in idols. Why should I support an athlete if he’s not serious with his sport? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1234 -209] I think Jeno’s more interested in becoming a tv personality. After appearing on a couple of shows, I’m sure he thinks he’s popular now. but without swimming he’s a damn nobody. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1008 -405] Don’t trust athletes with pretty faces, they rely on it and dump the sport later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+789 -145] I’m sure he’s a big shot now after dating Jaemin.</em>
</p><p>Jaemin’s phone rings, startling him. It’s Jeno calling and Jaemin takes a deep breath to settle his emotions before picking up. “Hey.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Nana. How are you holding up?” </em>
</p><p>“Not so good, you?”</p><p><em>“I got yelled at by Doyoung hyung and he just left,”</em> Jeno groans. <em>“He went to discuss with the agency and they think we should deny it.”</em></p><p>Jaemin bites his lip nervously as he asks, “What do you think?”</p><p><em>“I think we should just admit it.”</em> Jeno says frankly and Jaemin’s heart sinks a little. <em>“There’s no reason to lie. I told Doyoung hyung that.”</em> He seems to notice Jaemin’s hesitation and asks, <em>“What do you think?”</em></p><p>Jaemin sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, but I think we should deny it.”</p><p>Jeno doesn’t say anything for a moment, and when he does, his voice sounds strange. <em>“Why?”</em></p><p>“There are a bunch of reasons,” Jaemin starts and lists everything he’s thought of and Jeno listens patiently and quietly till the end. “So, I think we should just deny it.”</p><p><em>“Nana,”</em> Jeno says, in that strange voice. <em>“Everything you just told me, Doyoung hyung already said or I already thought of. But my biggest thought is that I don’t want to hide the love I feel for you. I want to tell the whole world how much I do like you. I don’t want to hide out love like it’s wrong.”</em></p><p>“Jeno…”</p><p>
  <em>“But I understand your point. I understand that it’s what’s best for both our careers. But why do I feel so disappointed?”</em>
</p><p>Jaemin can’t say anything as he realises why Jeno sounds strange. It’s hurt. Jaemin hurt him.</p><p>Jeno hangs up and Jaemin is left staring at the phone.</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>It’s been two weeks…two weeks since news came out and they’d denied it. Their agencies had released statements stating that the two are just good friends who enjoy the company of each other. Some netizens didn’t buy it but what could they do?</p><p>It’s also been two weeks since Jaemin had had a proper conversation with Jeno. Jeno hasn’t been replying properly to Jaemin’s texts, stating he’s busy as the reason. The only time they meet is to film their married life episodes and even that is wrapping up. While filming, Jaemin is reminded of their early days where they didn’t like each other and were pretending. The past two weeks feel like a game of pretend to Jaemin.</p><p>“You’re getting depressed.” Yang yang says as he settles next to Jaemin. They’re in Jaemin’s mom’s hospital room, though she’s out for rehab. Since the news, Jeno hasn’t been able to come around, though he talks to Jaemin’s mum on the phone and Jaemin noticed bitterly that he has no problem being cheerful with his mum, so Yang yang has more or less replaced Jeno presence, doing his duties as a best friend. “Just have a proper conversation with him.”</p><p>“How can I?” Jaemin groans. “He’s like an empty shell whenever I see him.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can figure something out.” Yang yang says sympathetically and reaches to offer Jaemin a fruit. “Seeing as he still sends fruits here. It’s obvious he was just hurt but he’s not going to end it simply because of that. Maybe you should put in more effort into talking to him.”</p><p>Jaemin takes the banana and bites into it as he thinks. He notices Yang yang fidgeting beside him and raises a brow. “Spit it out.”</p><p>“What?” He replies immediately with a fake smile. Jaemin just gives him a deadpan look and Yang yang sighs. “Okay, I wasn’t going to say anything since you’re going through things but…Renjun and I are dating.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Jaemin yells and immediately squeals reaching to hold the other’s hands. “How? When? What?”</p><p>And so, Yang yang tells Jaemin all about how he and Renjun clicked after meeting at Jeno and Jaemin’s house the other day. Renjun had reached out to him first and they’d gone a few dates and the rest is history.</p><p>Jaemin’s mum comes back into the room when Yang yang is finishing up her story. “Jaemin, I just saw Jeno. He’s here.”</p><p>“What?” Jaemin asks shocked. “Why will he be here?”</p><p>“He said he was here for a check-up. But he didn’t look too good.” Jaemin’s mother continues worriedly. “I wanted to ask him to come in but you know…”</p><p>Jaemin bites his lips thinking, why didn’t he look too good? Was it because of their situation at the moment? Since he came for a check-up, has his shoulder worsened? Is he okay?</p><p>“Jaemin,” Yang Yang calls and stares pointedly at Jaemin’s shaking leg. “If you’re that worried, just go talk to him.”</p><p>“I think he’s already left. He was on his way out when I saw him,” Jaemin’s mother says. she gives Jaemin a look. “You can go see him you know. Nothing wrong with a ‘friend’ seeing another friend.”</p><p>“That makes sense.” Jaemin nods and stands. He grabs his coat and heads to the door. “I’ll be right back.” He barely hears their bye before he rushes out.</p><p>Jaemin arrives in front of Renjun’s house in less than half an hour. He parks outside and gets out of the car. He takes out his phone and calls Jeno. He taps his foot impatiently as it rings and rings until he finally picks up.</p><p>“Hello?” Jeno’s voice is thick, something is definitely wrong.</p><p>“Hey, I’m outside. Let me in?”</p><p>“Really?” Jeno’s surprise is clear and he hears some shuffling before he hears a buzz. “It’s open, come in.”</p><p>Jaemin opens the gate and walks into the compound. Just before he reaches the door, it opens and Jeno is standing there.</p><p>Jaemin’s heart breaks at the sight. His eyes are red and swollen and he looks absolutely heartbroken. Jaemin opens his arms immediately and Jeno hugs him tight. “What’s wrong baby, why are you crying?”</p><p>Jeno sniffles and just holds Jaemin tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for icing you out these past couple of weeks.”</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Jaemin says and now he’s starting to tear up a bit. “I’m sorry for hurting you, for disappointing you.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” Jeno shakes his head. “You never can.”</p><p>Jaemin doesn’t know how long they stand there holding each other as Jeno silently cries into his shoulder. He feels like shit for not making an effort sooner and contributing to Jeno’s sadness so he hopes Jeno feels his sincerity through his touch</p><p>They eventually move into the house and cuddle on the couch and Jeno has stopped crying now. “So, what’s really wrong?” Jaemin asks softly, running a hand through Jeno’s hair.</p><p>“I went to the hospital today, you probably know since I met your mom, she looks better by the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks to your daily fruits and calls. I think you’re more her son than me.” Jaemin says and Jeno smiles softly, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“Well, the doctor said I’ll have to get surgery. The exercises aren’t working. If I don’t get surgery, I won’t be able to swim again. If I do, I might get to swim but it’s a 50% chance.”</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Jaemin pulls him in for a deep hug.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t swim again,” Jeno weeps. “I just started my career; I should be taking off. But who knows what the surgery will do to me? I probably won’t be as fast; I won’t be able to compete. I’ll just be a failed athlete.”</p><p>“No!” Jaemin says strongly and pulls back from the hug. He stares into Jeno red eyes. “That won’t happen. You’ll have the surgery and recover amazingly and with hard work you’ll get back to where you are and even surpass it. Because this is what you’re meant to do Jeno.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Because I’ll be there with you every step of the way. I’ll be your cheerleader, your best friend, your boyfriend, anything you need me to be. And on the miniscule chance that things go south, I’ll still be there. I’ll always be.”</p><p>Jeno linked his fingers with Jaemin and hold it tight while his other hand wipes a tear from Jaemin’s face. He didn’t even realise he was crying. “Always?”</p><p>Jaemin smiles and wipes a tear. “Yeah. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to add more angst...but I just can't write it. It breaks my heart to see them fight so they made up quickly &lt;3. </p><p>As usual, leave a kudos if you like this chapter and leave a comment about your thoughts, I'd love to read it. you can dm me on twitter if you want instead or curious cat me I'd be ready to talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno takes a deep breath outside his house, it’s his first time coming back since their fight over a month ago. He’d spoken to Jieun and his dad over the phone but he hasn’t spoken to his mother. He’d heard about what she told Jaemin and had been so angry, he hadn’t picked her calls or even wanted to talk to her. He’d had some time to calm down and think things through, he knows that he loves his mother and she loves him too but he’s got to be honest with his family and put his food down on certain matters.</p><p>Jeno enters the house code and walks in. It’s Sunday afternoon so he knows everyone is home and just like he expected they’re all in the living room watching a movie, which is immediately abandoned as soon as they spot him.</p><p>“Jeno!” Jieun yells and runs to him and pulls him into a tight hug. Jeno chuckles at her joy and hugs her back.</p><p>“How have you been, Noona?”</p><p>“I’ve been alright.” Jieun smiles and finally releases him. His parents are standing, his dad with a huge smile on his face and he pulls Jeno in for a short hug while his mother stands at the side, a sheepish look on her face. She probably feels bad.</p><p>Jeno smiles at her and reaches over to pull her into a tight hug. He hates fighting with her, he’s missed her so much. “I missed you mum.”</p><p>“Me too,” She says and holds him tight. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry too.” Jeno smiles.</p><p>“Now that we’re all one big family again, let’s celebrate.” Jieun announces excitedly and is about to spring off.</p><p>“Wait!” Jeno stops her and turns to face his family. “Before that, I have something to say.”</p><p>Uneasiness seeps into them at Jeno’s serious tone and they all settle down. Jeno’s dad speaks first. “So, what do you have to say?”</p><p>“First of all,” Jeno turns to his mum. “Jieun told me you went to see Jaemin and asked him to break up with me.”</p><p>“Jeno!” Jieun exclaims, betrayed. Jeno’s mother doesn’t say anything and instead looks down so Jeno continues.</p><p>“I know you don’t like him because he’s a singer but mom, if you got to know him, you’ll realise what a sweetheart he is. You’ll fall in love with him. You have to give him a chance, remove all your prejudice and just open your heart.”</p><p>Jeno’s mom finally looks up. “I’m sorry for saying that to Jaemin. I didn’t realise how obnoxious I was being until he told me he would never leave you. And till your sister yelled at me for it. I would love to meet him properly, get to know him and also apologise.”</p><p>Jeno is taken aback with how quickly she conceded, he looks at Jieun who gives him a thumbs up. “Oh wow, that was fast.”</p><p>“Your mother is quick to acknowledge her faults.” Jaemin’s father adds and puts a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “It’s one of her strong points.” It seems they already had a talk about it without him, and Jeno is happy they made her see sense.</p><p>“Thank you, Mom.” Jeno says. “I sincerely appreciate it.”</p><p>“Can we celebrate now?” Jieun asks impatiently, literally bouncing.</p><p>“No, I have something else to say.” Jeno replies. He takes a deep breath and looks into the eyes of his family, the people who sincerely wish the best for him from the bottom of their heart. “I have to get a shoulder surgery.”</p><p><em>Silence</em>. They all stare at him like he’s grown two heads and Jieun’s bouncing stops.</p><p>“Over two months ago, I went to the hospital due to chronic shoulder pain and the doctor said I’m in really bad condition. He gave me some exercises to do and advise to rest it but it didn’t get any better. The only option now is surgery. There’s a 50% chance I will be able to use my shoulder completely. It’s a complete bet but I have no choice. If I don’t do it, I won’t be able to swim again.”</p><p>His family is silent for a moment, processing it. His father looks shocked, Jieun looks heartbroken while his mother’s face is blank. Like she’s not processing anything at all.</p><p>“Hey, Jeno…” Jieun starts but is cut off by a loud sob making them both turn to Jeno’s mother. Fresh tears run down her face and she pulls Jeno into a tight hug.</p><p>“Why would you go through all that alone? For the past two months, you’ve been suffering and we had no idea. I had no idea. I let myself get bothered about the tv show and your love life when the real problem was in front of me all along.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Jeno says, a bit taken aback by the sudden change in emotions.</p><p>“No, it is!” His mom says, her voice thick with tears. “I should have been there for you. I should have gone to every appointment with you and made you feel better. I should have done my part as your mother. I’m so sorry baby.”</p><p>“Mom,” Jeno softly sniffles and holds her tight. “No, I’m sorry, I should have told you.”</p><p>Jieun sobs loudly and gets in the hug too. “Yeah, you should have freaking told us. We want to be there for you. I know you’re twenty-one but you’re still our baby in this house. You should let us be there for you.”</p><p>Jeno notices his dad discreetly wiping his tears at the scene they were making. “We will be with you through it all.” He says and Jeno nods at him.</p><p>Jieun is having none of it however and pulls his dad into the family hug.</p><p>At that moment, Jeno feels all his fear vanish. Even if something goes wrong and he can’t swim again, he knows his family will still be there for him, even if he’s no longer their star swimmer. They will still be proud of him.</p><p>He has a family that loves him and a boyfriend that loves him. He’s already luckier than most. And he’s content.</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <span class="u">Breaking News!</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Black Code’s Jaemin and National Athlete Lee Jeno have admitted to being deeply in love.</strong>
</p><p>Jaemin’s Agency and Jeno’s agency have released identical statements.</p><p>“After a long discussion with our artists, we have decided to announce that the two are in a serious relationship. They are deeply in love with each other and do not want to lie about their feelings.</p><p>We hope that you support them individually and in together!”</p><p>[<em>+5673 -675] Do they take their fans for fools? Denying and admitting? If they love each other so much, why deny it in the first place?</em></p><p>
  <em>[+3456 -309] I think we all knew they weren’t friends. Friends don’t have that much chemistry or visit each other’s parents in the hospital so regularly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+2348 -201] They’re already beautiful together and have so much chemistry, I’m not surprised that they’re in love! I wish them the best!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1276 -1021] Woow, do they love each other this much? If they do, I hope they’re happy together forever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1067 -123] I ship this so much!!! Nomin for life!!!</em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>“Watch your step.” Jaemin says as he leads Jeno into his house, the blonde boy blindfolded. He leads Jeno slowly into the living room and then whispers in his ear. “You can take off the blindfold now.”</p><p>Jeno giggles as he pulls off the blindfold and opens his eyes.  Jaemin watches as Jeno’s face lights up immediately. Jaemin’s living room is decorated with fairy lights and candles and had been transformed into a huge fort. It had an ethereal feel to it and Jaemin is immensely proud of himself.</p><p>“Is today a special day for us?” Jeno asks as he admires Jaemin’s work. He gives a thumbs up. “Because I love this.”</p><p>Jaemin visibly elates at his praise. “I just wanted us to have this small party, to uplift your mood. You’ve been worried about the surgery and I just want to take your mind off it.”</p><p>Jeno gives him a fond smile and presses a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling his boyfriend comfortingly into his arms. “Thank you. You’re the best, Nana.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles into Jeno’s shoulder and hugs him back. “I also tried my best to cook.”</p><p>Jeno pulls back slightly, looking down at him surprised. “Really?”</p><p>He nods. “Jungwoo and Yang Yang tried their best to teach me. I made spaghetti and got some wine for us to enjoy. I can’t go somewhere fancy with you so I have to do this at least.”</p><p>Jeno gives Jaemin a huge smile, his eyes disappearing into it. “Okay, I’m getting even more excited now.”</p><p>Jaemin drags him into fort and brings the tray of food and wine. “The steak was made by Jungwoo unfortunately, but I made the spaghetti. Try it.”</p><p>Jeno chuckles and takes a fork. Jaemin watches intently and he puts it in his mouth and as he chews. Jeno’s face is blank till he swallows and then he looks at Jaemin.</p><p>“It’s not good,” Jeno hesitates and Jaemin frowns, looking disappointed. “It’s great!”</p><p>Jaemin gasps and hits Jeno in the chest as he laughs at the singer. “I really hate you. Give it back.”</p><p>Jeno shakes his head and takes another bite. “It’s really good. Nana, you’re amazing.” He gives Jaemin a thumbs up and Jaemin forgives him. Yes, he’s simple like that.</p><p>“Let’s watch a movie.” Jaemin says and switches on the tv. Jeno settles back into the soft fort while Jaemin pours the wine into the cups before sitting back as well. He eats about two forkfuls before dropping it.</p><p>Jeno raises his brow at him. “Why aren’t you eating?”</p><p>“I’m always on a diet.”</p><p>Jeno frowns slightly. “That’s not healthy. Do you not have cheat days?”</p><p>Jaemin shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me, babe and just eat.”</p><p>“Eat with me, this is too much for me to finish by myself. Just for today, to make me smile.”</p><p>Jaemin’s heart weakens at his puppy face and picks up the fork again. “Only because you’re super cute.”</p><p>Jeno gives his signature smile and they turn back to watch the movie. They finished the food in less than half an hour and Jeno put his arm around Jaemin as they sipped wine and watched the movie.</p><p>“Guess what?” Jaemin asks.</p><p>Jeno hums. “What?”</p><p>“I’m finally going to release a solo album.”</p><p>“Oh shit. Really?” Jeno yells making Jaemin jump a little. Jeno pulls him into a tight hug and kisses his head. “I knew this day would come. You’re going to kill it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Jaemin blushes slightly. “Will you help me?”</p><p>“Of course.” Jeno replies immediately, not even thinking about it. “Should I be your stylist?”</p><p>“Your taste in fashion is a little questionable.”</p><p>Jeno’s mouth drops open. “Take that back.”</p><p>No.” Jaemin sticks his tongue at Jeno and starts to pull away but Jeno pulls him back and Jaemin loses his balance, his wine glass falling out of his hand and its contents spilling onto Jeno. “Shit.”</p><p>Jeno just laughs as Jaemin frantically takes a napkin and starts wiping his shirt. Jeno stops laughing and Jaemin looks up to see Jeno’s face is really close. Jaemin slowly glances at Jeno’s lips and back into his eyes just to see that he’s done the same.</p><p>Jeno clears his throat. “This is awkward.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>Jeno smirks at Jaemin and pulls him into his lap, capturing the singer’s lips with his. Jaemin’s eyes close as he kisses Jeno back, snaking a hand around Jeno’s neck to anchor himself to him. Jeno tastes rich, sweet and slightly bitter just like the wine and he moans as their tongues touch, flavour exploding and making her dizzy.</p><p>Jeno pulls back slightly. “We should stop now, or we won’t be able to stop later.”</p><p>His voice comes out breathless and it excites Jaemin that he has as much an effect on Jeno as the swimmer does on him. “I don’t want to stop, do you?”</p><p>Jeno blinks at him slowly and breaks into a huge smile. “Hell no.” He moves in and kisses Jaemin some more. His palms snake around Jaemin’s waist and they feel as hot as coals as he pulls the singer to straddle him. Jaemin runs his hands through his silky hair as their tongues tangles, electric and shocking. Shivers run down Jaemin’s spine as he is been kissed like never before. His body is reacting in ways that seem too dangerous and foreign. Jaemin wants all of Jeno, wants to touch him, wants to feel him and do everything with him.</p><p>They finally pull apart for air and Jeno continues kissing down Jaemin neck, finding a sensitive spot that makes the singer whine and clutch unto Jeno, closing his eyes in a high.</p><p>Jeno stops and looks up at Jaemin, pupils dilated and his hair messy from Jaemin running his hands through it. “As much as this is enjoyable, why don’t we move to the bedroom?”</p><p>Jaemin nods, clearly not capable of forming words. He stands shakily and leads Jeno into his bedroom.</p><p>Jaemin turns to face Jeno and he gently cradles her cheek, kissing again. Jaemin’s hands wander to the hem of Jeno shirt and tugs it so he pulls back and takes it off. Jaemin has seen Jeno shirtless a few times but he still can’t get over seeing all that skin and his lean muscles giving him the perfect body shape.</p><p>Jaemin slowly pushes him back until he sits on the bed and reaches down to pull off his clothes leaving him in his blue lacy thong. Jaemin had worn a pretty pair just for him and the wild look of lust in Jeno’s eyes makes it all the more fulfilling.</p><p>“That’s fucking hot.” Jeno breathes and Jaemin smirks. He knows it.</p><p>Jaemin climbs on his lap again and runs his hand down Jeno’s sexy chest before leaning up to gently catch Jeno’s lower lip in his teeth and nibbling gently before kissing him deeply. Jeno’s hands cup his arse as he pulls Jaemin in closer, Jaemin gasping softly at the contact. He slowly kneads Jaemin’s ass and Jaemin can’t even focus kissing him and just breaths heavily into his mouth.</p><p>Jeno suddenly flips them and Jaemin lands on his back in the middle of the bed. Jeno reaches to the nightstand for some lube and takes it out beside him. Jeno crawls over Jaemin, a hungry look in his eyes like a hunter coming for its prey. He leans down and kisses Jaemin’s lips once before continuing down, kissing his body slowly.</p><p>Jaemin is confident with his body but he can’t help but feel shy as Jeno gazes at him. Jeno leans down and closes Jaemin’s hardened member with his hot mouth and Jaemin shuts his eyes at the thrilling sensation. Jeno’s tongue works wonders on it and Jaemin has to hold the bedsheets as he groans in pleasure. Jeno’s hand trails downwards but Jaemin doesn’t notice it until he’s tracing his hole down there. Jaemin’s eyes fly open as Jeno dips a finger inside him and he moans deeply. He’s already went his fingers with the lube and Jaemin hadn’t even noticed.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jaemin chants as Jeno finger’s curls in him and he sucks him off at the same time. He could feel himself getting there as Jeno adds another finger and suddenly hits something that makes him writhe. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jeno!”</p><p>Jaemin grabs the sheets as Jeno increases his speed which seems to be directly proportionate to his pleasure and all the sensations welling up inside him and before he knows it, Jaemin grips the sheets tight, back aching as the sensation consumes him and he comes, down Jeno’s throat and fuck him if it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever done.</p><p>Jaemin opens his eyes finally to see Jeno smirking slightly at him. Jaemin grins and looks down at the huge bulge in Jeno’s briefs and licks his lips. “Can I suck you off?”</p><p>“Nana, you don’t have to ask.” Jeno answers, a low sexy growl in his voice.</p><p>Jaemin sits up and crawls over to him and slowly palms his member through his briefs. It swells even more at his touch, all hot and angry. “Let’s get this poor guy out.” Jaemin purrs and pulls off Jeno’s briefs, his erection slapping against his stomach.</p><p>“Pretty.” Jaemin smiles and Jeno groans, covering his face.</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>Jaemin grins and leans down to lick the tip. Jeno shudders as Jaemin makes contact and the singer smiles to himself. Jaemin sucks the tip, licking it from base to tip before relaxing his throat and taking it to the hilt. Jeno hips jerk as he swears. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jaemin pulls back and bobs his head, sucking and hollowing his cheeks before deep throating him again, this time he takes Jeno’s hand and puts it on his head, giving him control. Jeno holds Jaemin’s head in place as he fucks up into his throat, groaning and swearing. “You feel so fucking good, oh shit. Fuck, fuck. Nana is taking me in so well, you sexy being, fuck.”</p><p>It’s not long before Jeno comes completely down Jaemin’s throat.</p><p>They lay on the bed for a few minutes, spent.</p><p>Jeno groans. “I wanted to be in you when I finish, Nana.”</p><p>Jaemin gins and lays on his back, taking off his panties. “Do it, then. Up for round two?”</p><p>Jeno growls low in his throat. “Hell, yeah.” He reaches for the nightstand again and fishes out the condoms. He wears it pretty quickly and firstly teases Jaemin by grinding against Jaemin before moving to Jaemin’s entrance and sinks into him slowly. They both groan at the fullness till he bottoms out.</p><p>Jeno is filling Jaemin up so much that he can’t help but cry out. He clutches Jeno’s back as he starts to move slowly inside Jaemin, leaning to kiss him slowly, matching his thrusts. His thrusts pick up speed and soon he starts to pummel into Jaemin, licking and sucking at the swimmer’s neck shoulder and chest. The bed creaks as Jaemin claws at his back, his loud cries punctuated by each thrust. Something about Jeno’s relentless pace of lovemaking stirs up a deep passion within Jaemin, making him desperate for Jeno in a way that made him breathless.</p><p>They aren’t gentle with each other, they’re hot and sweaty, fast and needy, and they hold on to each other so tightly that they should stay together like this, for a long time to come.</p><p>And just like that, Jaemin has the best climax in his life. Jaemin cries out in pleasure and squeezes his eyes shut as Jeno rides out his powerful orgasm, and he feels it in every piece of his bones. A few thrusts later, Jeno peaks as well, his deep growl like growls sitting the walls as they both fall on the bed in each other’s arms spent.</p><p>“Hey, Jaemin,” Jeno says, a moment later. “I love you.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles. “I love you too.”</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>National Athlete Lee Jeno will be taking a break from swimming due to shoulder surgery.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lee Jeno, who has been in the new lately for his romance with Black Code’s center, Jaemin, has announced he will be having a shoulder surgery and will be taking a break from swimming.</p><p>His agency statement says, “Our athlete, Lee Jeno has been suffering from chronic shoulder pain for the past six months and upon visiting the doctor, he has been advised to have surgery, and focus on rehab after it. Therefore, our artist will be taking a break from swimming to focus on rebuilding his health. He hopes to get better and get back to the sport as soon as possible. We ask for your understanding and support.”</p><p>
  <em>[+3523 -134] I hope he gets better soon. He must have been through a lot these past months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+2156 -98] Surgery is always scary, no matter what and I’m just happy he has people there for him. Goodluck to him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+678 -2456] Is he really hurting if he can date? haha</em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The love story of Jaemin and Lee Jeno: Are they meant to be?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As we all know now, the two met while filming for the popular show ‘Married life’. They built a friendly relationship from there and becomes best of friends in no time.</p><p>When Jaemin’s mother was still in a coma (Thank goodness she’s okay now. She’s been discharged), Jeno was Jaemin’s source of strength and the latter relied on the swimmer a lot.</p><p>Anonymous sources state that whenever Jaemin’s mother had to have surgery, Jeno was always there with him, providing him comfort. It was the most loving sight to see.</p><p>Jaemin was also a source of strength for Jeno when the other was battling with his shoulder pain.</p><p>It seems amazing that two people met each other in times of need and were able to successfully help each other get through those times. These incidents strengthened their love for each other and they naturally became lovers.</p><p>This is the most loving or heart-warming story of love If I’ve ever heard one. I wish the couple happiness in many years to come.</p><p>It seems that the two families of this start couple have met since we have spotted Jaemin on numerous occasions out with Lee’s mother and sister. They always seem to be having a great time.</p><p>We have also spotted Lee, Jaemin and Jaemin’s mother on a dinner date in a fancy restaurant. It’s no news to the world that Jeno treats his boyfriend’s mother like his own.</p><p>What a perfect couple they seem to be. And while we might not know what truly goes on in private, I hope that they remember how much they love each other and choose happiness.</p><p>So, yes, they are meant to be. If I do say so myself.</p><p>
  <em>[+6783 -789] If this isn’t destiny, I don’t know what is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+4997 -345] The two of them have suffered a lot, it’s mazing that they’re both able to be there for each other. People would rather focus on themselves than others, I’m happy they are selfless for each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+3760 -123] This is so touching TT. From now on, I support these two, no matter what! They should be protected!</em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Extension of Jaemin and Lee Jeno’s ‘Married life’ story.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>MBC has announced that they will be extending the contract of both Black code’s Jaemin and Swimmer Lee Jeno for their hit show ‘Married life’. This decision has probably been made due to increasing popularity of the couple now coined with the ship name<strong> <em>‘Nomin’</em></strong><em>.</em></p><p>“We have decided to continue the story of Jaemin and Lee Jeno, ‘the Nomin couple’, and we will be focusing on their dynamics, their daily lives together as a couple and their professional lives. We will also focus on Jeno’s Journey with rehab. We ask for your interest in Nomin and Married life. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>[+ 4672 -231] Yes! Yes!! Yes!!! Nomin nation rise!!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+4085 -145] Finally, a show the public actually wants to watch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+3456 -129] I always thought it was a shame the show was ending at the peak of their popularity, now I can be rest assured and watch them take over Korea. </em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Black Code’s Jaemin is finally having his anticipated Solo debut.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Happy news for Black Code fans as the group’s center, Rapper and Dancer is finally having his solo debut. It’s an album that the whole country is anticipating.</p><p>His company’s statement is as follows, “Our artist Jaemin is in the final stages of preparing for his solo album. It should be released in the next couple of months, the exact date will be announced soon. We ask for your interest and support.”</p><p>
  <em>[+5423 -765] The only idol in a public relationship and is still peaking in popularity. Jaemin’s power!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+2367 -345] Nanadoongies have been waiting for a long while for this and we can’t believe it’s finally happening TT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1968 -821] It’s been a while since Black Code’s comeback. It seems the company is only pushing Jaemin now, and I can’t blame them. </em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>National Swimmer and one half on the popular Nomin couple, Lee Jeno is finally getting back into swimming. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Lee Jeno gained a lot of sympathy ten months ago when he announced that he would be taking a break from swimming and focusing on his treatment for his shoulder. It is however with pleasure that we announce that he’s getting back into the sport.</p><p>His agency has released the following statement. “Athlete Lee Jeno has successfully finished his rehab programs and will join the upcoming swimming season. His goal is aiming for the world competition and he aspires to be the top swimmer in the world. We ask for your support and encouragement.”</p><p>
  <em>[+3276 -261] A true athlete, even with all the attention and popularity, he’s going back to swimming, showing that he truly loves the sport. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+2367 -96] And the haters said he wouldn’t be back. Lead Korea to another victory!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+1256 -89] I’m rooting for you, hyung! Go and crush them!!</em>
</p><p>&lt;&gt; </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Our star couple, National Symbol of True Love, Jaemin and Lee Jeno amaze at the KMCA Awards!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jaemin was undisputedly the star of the evening as he showed up in a Dolce &amp; Gabbana crystal-embellished gown that showed off his amazing figure, accessorised with a cartier necklace that shone his neck, emphasising his very sexy collarbones. His date for the evening, Lee appeared in a slim-fit Armani suit that enunciated his fit swimmer body, a Rolex watch gleaming in his wrist.</p><p>This couple should add ‘Nation’s best dressed couple’ to their ever-growing list of titles.</p><p>I’m sure all of us know what I mean when I saw we all want to be in a relationship like theirs, they couldn’t keep their hands or eyes off each other as they walked the red carpet, and even as they presented the award. They definitely could only see each other.</p><p>
  <em>[+6782 -198] I say this in almost every article about this couple……I’m jealous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+5498 -367] Their duality is amazing. In their show, they’re both so cute and sweet but in events or on stage they transform into this heavenly power couple</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[+4534 -572] Young rich successful beautiful and in love. They have it all.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;&gt; </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: It’s your one-year anniversary of being on this show. How does this make you feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Honestly, I’m grateful to this show everyday since this is how I met my other half, my soulmate. I’m very grateful to the casting director, she did a great job. (laughs)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: I honestly can’t believe it. I can’t believe so much time has passed. I admit that it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: The end of your time on this show is near. How do you feel about that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: It breaks my heart. I almost want to bring the whole crew abroad with me but I can’t. I wish I could fly back weekly to film this but Jaemin won’t be here either. It’s just so sad to see this end. I want to hold onto it forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: (tears up) No, don’t make me cry. I tear up every time I think that this is the end. This show seems almost like my family and it’s sad that we have to go our separate ways. Once I’m back from my world tour, let’s make a new program together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: I also feel like I’m already married to Jaemin at this point. We might never actually have a wedding since we already mentally past that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Your husband says you might not have a real wedding since he feels like you’re already married. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: Oh no, he’s kidding (laughs). We’re definitely going to get married legally and have another ceremony. He always listens to me so no worries about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Your husband is going on a world tour and you’ll be apart for a while.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeno: Why do sad things always happen in pairs? This show is ending, and Jaemin and I will be apart. I guess I’ll just have to swim every moment to forget about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: Your husband is going for a worldwide competition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jaemin: I’m more nervous about it than he is, to be honest, and I sincerely hope he does well. I’ll miss him terribly and I’ll be counting down days till we meet again.</em>
</p><p>“Where are we going?” Jaemin asks as Jeno leads him blindfolded. It seems they’re a couple that likes blindfolds. Maybe they should incorporate it in privately.</p><p>It’s their last shooting for ‘Married life’ and Jeno has prepared a surprise which Jaemin only knows about because the staff are terrible at keeping secrets. He doesn’t know the details however so he has no idea where Jeno is leading him.</p><p>“Somewhere.” Is Jeno’s laugh-filled answer which Jaemin pouts at. They stop finally and Jeno slowly lets go. he unties the blindfold and Jaemin opens his eyes and gasps.</p><p>It’s the most beautiful garden Jaemin has ever seen. It’s dark so fairy lights are decorating the tall plants and tress giving it a fairy-tale feeling. By the walkways, Pictures of them both have been set up and Jaemin blushes as he remembers some of them, they’d taken a lot of sexy couple pictures over the year, mostly for magazines.</p><p>“Jeno, this is amazing.” Jaemin gasp and smiles widely at his boyfriend who looks proud of himself.</p><p>“There’s more.” Jeno says and pulls Jaemin further in. Right in the middle of the dinner is a table set up with romantic candle light and plates of covered food but Jaemin just knows what’s in it. “A candlelight dinner just for you.”</p><p>“With burgers?” Jaemin asks excitedly and Jeno nods.</p><p>“It’s weird wish but I have to please you.” Jeno laughs and pulls back a chair for Jaemin.</p><p>Jaemin takes a seat and smiles in thanks at Jeno. Jeno doesn’t move to sit instead he stands in front of Jaemin and suddenly gets down on one knee.</p><p>Jaemin’s mind explodes in shock. “What are you doing?!”</p><p>Jeno takes out a velvet box, and opens it. A pair of identical silver rings lie in the box and Jaemin just stares. Is this really happening? Is Jeno really proposing? Now? in front of the cameras?</p><p>“Na Jaemin, you are the love of my life. You are my soulmate, my other half and I have no doubt that we will be together forever. So, will you do me the honour of…” Jeno stops for dramatic effect and Jaemin can’t even glare at the swimmer. He’s too shocked that this is actually happening. “Do me the honour of accepting this promise ring.”</p><p>Jaemin blinks. “What?”</p><p>“Promise ring.” Jeno smirks, the mirth brimming in his eyes along with tears and Jaemin suddenly wants to kick Jeno or laugh his heart out. he just got played big time. “I considered proposing but we’re too young for that, so I settled for promise rings instead.”</p><p>Jaemin smiles widely as he feels hugely relieved, and just one percent disappointed. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that right?” Jeno just nods in admittance and Jaemin scoffs. He brings out his hands, secretly glad that Jieun had rushed him to his nails the day before. Oh yeah, she must have been in on it too.</p><p>Jeno takes out his ring and slides it into Jaemin’s finger and it fit perfectly. Jaemin takes out the other ring and slips it on Jeno’s finger as well. he admires their hand next to each other and smiles widely.</p><p>He’s so happy.</p><p>“Thank you, Jeno.” Jaemin says and suddenly starts feeling the prick of tears. Of course, he’ll cry and ruin his make-up, but he can’t hold them back now. He’s way too happy. “I love you too. You’re my other half and soulmate and I can’t imagine life without you.”</p><p>Jeno links their fingers and stands pulling Jaemin up. He steps closer until there’s almost no space between them and slowly wipes a tear form Jaemin’s face. “Thank you, for being there. Always.”</p><p>“Always.” Jaemin whispers and slowly their lips meet in a chaste and perfect kiss. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finally the end...I'm not sure how to feel about this. It's been a long ride and I've loved writing this since so many people liked reading it and it's still unreal to me taht people like my writing. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story till the end. &lt;3</p><p>I will be updating another nomin au soon, I've already started working on it so...I hope that one receives a lot of love too. </p><p>Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know how you feel about this whole journey, I'll really appreciate it. You can message on twitter instead if you'd like or curiouscat me, the link is on my twitter. </p><p>Bye!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos or a comment, I'll really appreciate it!😊 follow me on twitter at @jenosight if you want to talk about anything!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>